A Little Unexpected
by ThreeCloverKai
Summary: It was a little unexpected that Hermione did martial arts. It was a little unexpected that she wasn't the Golden Girl anymore. And it was little unexpected that she befriended the elite Slytherins. BZHGDM *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I hate author notes when I'm trying to read a story so I'll attempt to keep these to a min. This story is going to be as short as I can make it without it seeming too rushed and I don't know if I'll finish it. I started it out of boredom just to entertain myself but I have a very short attention span. Sorry. Thank you so much to Angelndevil1 for correcting my Korean! And "Mir" is pronounced "meer" like in meerkat. That's about it. Hope you like it :]

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. I wish I was that cool.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sighed as she took another neatly folded stack of uniforms and placed them in her Hogwarts trunk. Looking back at the gi that was flopped on her bed next to her belt, she couldn't help but sigh again.

She was going back to Hogwarts for the last time. All students who had missed their final year due to the war were allowed to return so as to complete their education. Of course Hermione was going back. Honestly though, it was a little bittersweet. Yes, she was glad to be going back but on the flip side she treasured the months she had gotten to spend with her parents. With Voldemort being defeated early spring, she had been able to find her parents, restore their memories, and spend a fair amount of time with them.

It sucked she had to leave them again.

And not to mention she'd have to give _it _up again. Hermione looked longingly at her gi and belt. On an impulse, she grabbed both and threw them in her trunk, rumpled and all. She stopped and lifted the end of the belt, fingering the three gold stripes that adorned the end of the black material. She had just made it to third degree and she couldn't have been any more proud of herself. Tae Kwon Do was her passion and she hated that she had to give it up every year.

Not this year.

She shut the trunk, afraid that she would change her mind. Everything was packed and she had a feeling of anxiety. This year was going to be so much different. The war had changed everyone. The school would be different under McGonagall and no doubt a lot more strict. Hermione could handle that. She couldn't handle, however, that she would be going back with only one person to call a friend.

Ginny Weasley was the only person who sided with Hermione during what was dubbed the "Ron Fiasco". He hadn't come out of the war the same Ron that Hermione had fallen in love with all those years ago. No. This man became obsessed with finding the remaining deatheaters to the point where if Hermione wouldn't help with research, one could hear him from down the block screaming profanities at her. When Hermione finally had enough and left to live with her parents again, Ginny was the only one who stood by her side. Harry even told her to tough it out because it was just a phase. From the letters that Hermione had been getting from Ginny lately though, it seemed as if Harry was experiencing it first hand now.

Even Ginny's and Harry's relationship fell apart after the war. It was sad to see the two people that Hermione thought would be together forever drift apart. They had ended on a good note and for that Hermione was thankful. She didn't want any hostility between her "friends".

Standing up from where she was previously sitting on the floor, Hermione walked over to her nightstand, looking at a picture. It was Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Hagrid had taken that picture during their first year. Hermione smiled and picked up the picture before flopping oh so gracefully on her bed.

If only things were still as new and exciting as first year. If only things were as simple and easy as back then.

Hermione stripped off her pants and shucked her bra before crawling into bed. She was going to be hanging out with her four best muggle friends tomorrow. There was only 2 days until she had to be on the Hogwarts Express and she was going to damn well make the most of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took a moment for Hermione to realize why the animals in her dream had started to sing and sound exactly like Bullet For My Valentine. She groggily looked at the time on her ipod alarm before hitting the snooze a little too hard. It was only 10 am. If she put her hair in a pony tail instead of doing the charm Ginny had taught her, she'd save about 15 minutes. Ten minutes later, she hit the snooze again. If she didn't do her makeup she could save another ten.

By the time the alarm went off again, Hermione was cursing herself for not wanting to do her hair. It was 10:20 and her friends would be at her house at 10:45 to pick her up for their beach sesh. Her hair always frizzed to the max when she went to the beach.

Rolling out of bed and trudging her way to the bathroom, she decided to forego the shower since she'd just be all sandy anyway, and went straight to brushing away her morning breath. She did her morning bathroom routine and spent a little more time than necessary to charm her hair.

Just as she was finishing the last section of hair, the doorbell rang, signaling her friends' arrival. Grabbing her beach tote, she scanned her room in case she forgot anything and made a mad dash down the stairs.

The boys were already in, each eating a muffin that Hermione's mother had made for them all that morning. Hermione ran around the table giving each of the boys a hug from behind before finally stopping to give her mother a hug.

"Thanks for making breakfast, Mum. I can already see that the boys are enjoying your muffins," Hermione smirked.

Hearing this, all the boys swallowed and smiling, said, "Yeah, Thanks Lacy!"

Hermione's mother just smiled back at the boys and then finished packing Hermione's food for the day. When she was done, she handed it to Hermione. "I packed you enough for breakfast and lunch. There's some money in there too if you guys are going to be out passed dinner time."

Hermione took the bag and put it in her tote. She hugged her mother and then ushered the guys back out to the car, calling out a last "Bye Mum! Tell Dad I said bye too! Love you!" as she walked out the door.

"Come on Hermione, can't we take your car? Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeee?" the guy named Shane begged.

"Yeah, Mir. You never let us go anywhere in your car," this time it was Ryan who piped in.

Tristen spoke up next, albeit a little lazily, "You're leaving for school in two days, just indulge us. I don't want to sit here through your guys' bickering."

Jayden walked up behind Hermione and enveloped her in a hug. "I agree with Tristen. And I don't think you have a choice this time. You're going to lose this one, Mir."

Hermione harrumphed in his arms before pulling out her keys and walking over to her new black Audi Q7. "I'll concede this one time. But you guys all have to vacuum it and wash it tomorrow! And no eating in my car dammit!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The ride to the beach was a short one. Windows were rolled down and music was blasting. Even with The Comeback Kid blaring from the speakers, one could still hear the laughter emanating from inside the SUV.

"Okay, I am tanning and there is nothing you guys can do about it," Hermione said after she parked. Grabbing her tote, she skipped her way off the sidewalk and into the sand, not even waiting for the boys to get out of the car. She set her tote down taking out her beach blanket and laying it out in the sand.

Just as she finished shucking her shorts and shirt, Jayden grabbed her from behind and picked her up, kicking and screaming. Running as fast as he could with his extra hundred or so pounds, Jayden jumped into the water, taking Hermione down with him.

"You son of a bitch! You are so going to pay for that," Hermione screamed after sputtering the water from her mouth. Spinning around, Hermione grabbed Jayden by the shoulders and dunked him before standing and running towards shore. She was not expecting Shane to meet her halfway, picking her up and giving her a repeat performance. It was as if all her boys were against her.

"So, what was that about not being able to take you away from tanning?" grinned Tristen smugly as he floated up on a surfboard.

"Oh whatever," Hermione pouted. Then grinning like the Cheshire cat, Hermione flipped Tristen off his board and ran into the surf with it.

For the next two hours, Hermione sat in the surf and caught a couple waves. The guys took turns with the other surfboard they brought so Hermione got to spend some one on one time with each of her boys. Not to mention she got to spy on the girls that were checking out her guys. She had to admit though she hung out with some really good looking guys.

When she was finally done surfing she made her way with Ryan back to the shore and collapsed on her blanket.

"I am tanning now and you guys can all screw off," Hermione mumbled into her blanket. One could tell she was smiling though. Her tone was happy and content.

"Oh come on Mir. You know we would have gotten you in the water eventually. It just happened sooner rather than later," Jayden said, smacking her butt playfully.

"Ow jerk! That one made good contact!" Hermione grumbled rolling onto her back. "Now I'm going to have a handprint on my ass," she pouted. The boys all looked at her face and broke into laughter.

"Well if you weren't wearing such revealing bottoms, we would have never known either way. Now we just get to make fun of you as you run around with a handprint on your ass for the world to see Mir," Jayden laughed.

"Believe me when I say, it's surprising that Granger has an ass worthy of displaying at all," an all too familiar voice bit out.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was just trying to have fun with some of her best friends before she had to go back and deal with this prick again. What was that saying? No good deed goes unpunished? Vanquished an evil being from the wizarding world and the fates hate her. Yeah, it was something like that.

"Who the hell are you?" Tristen asked in a bored tone.

"I guess I shouldn't expect any muggles," Draco spat the word out, "to know who I am. But for the sake of formalities, I am Draco Malfoy. And this is Blaise Zabini."

"You act like we're suppose to recognize your name. What are you? Son of an overnight millionaire or something?" scoffed Shane.

Hermione, who had been silent this whole time, tore her eyes from Malfoy to look at Blaise. "Hello, Zabini. How's your summer been?"

Hermione didn't see any wrong in being cordial with Blaise Zabini. After all he had never even said a word to her in school, good or bad. Not to mention, his entire family had remained neutral in the war even under constant pressure to join the dark side. Hermione saw that as a bit of hope that he might at least have some manners. His counterpart sure didn't.

Blaise look surprised for a moment before cracking a grin. "It's been better now that the family is back from Italy. I've missed it here."

"Yeah, well, you didn't really miss anything important," joked Hermione. His smile was disarming.

Blaise's smile widened a fraction. "Who knew Granger had a sense of humor?"

"It's been known to happen," shrugged Hermione. "Now it was great to see you two again but I think it would be best if you let my friends and I finish our hang out sesh."

"Well looks like we've been dismissed. Come on Draco, let's go." Blaise clapped his friend on the shoulder to get his attention.

Malfoy had been glaring between Hermione and Blaise during their little exchange. He broke from his hate filled trance, and spinning on his heel, he threw over his shoulder, "We shouldn't waste our time on mudbloods anyways."

Hermione bristled at the comment and got to her feet. "Excuse me? You come over into my space, insult me, not once but twice and think that I'm just going to let you walk away as if you own the world? Think again Malfoy."

"Oh yes I am so scared. We're at a muggle beach Granger. To think that you could beat me at a duel under different circumstances is just pathetic. Like I would lose to a mudblood like yourself? And to think that you would be so stupid as to take me on in a muggle fight, well, let's just say you aren't the brightest wi… of our age." Malfoy sneered. He had to catch himself a few times since he was standing in front of a group of muggles. He almost even called Granger a witch. Close call that one was.

Jayden was watching them with recognition dawning in his eyes. This was Draco Malfoy. The prat that had tormented Mir for years. Oh now he knew the name.

As soon as he comprehended what was going on he realized that Hermione was losing her temper. And fast. "Mir. Just walk away."

Hermione completely ignored him. "It's funny. Your under the impression that you can actually do damage the muggle way. I'll let you in on a little secret. I could have knocked you out in third year had I wanted to. I just thought that it would be funnier to see you running away with your tail between your legs. When there are muggles around, it's not me who's at a disadvantage. It's you." Hermione smirked and then added, "Would you like for me to break your nose again?"

"As if I would ever let you come close enough to touch me with your filthy little hands mudblood? I think not."

Hermione made to step closer but was held back by Jayden. When he had gotten up was beyond her. "Gomanheh, Mir. Shhhh."

Hermione took a deep breath, whispered a thanks, and sat down. "Bye Zabini. See you at school," she waved.

"Mudblood not going to fight?" Malfoy tried to get another rise out of her.

"Come on Draco. Let's just go." Blaise looked at Hermione almost apologetic like. "Bye Granger," he said, before grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him away. It was almost funny the way they were bickering as they walked farther down the beach.

"So what the hell is a muggle?" Ryan finally asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione looked at Jayden and both burst into laughter. The only person outside of her family who knew Hermione's secret was Jayden, and she intended to keep it that way. "Don't worry about it. He's just a weird guy. He says weird things."

"Those weird things seemed to get you riled," Tristen added.

"Ugh. Just drop it, okay guys? I just want to finish out my day on a good note, so don't go reminding me of the git, yeah?"

"Fine Mir, but we're going to find out eventually," Shane said before rolling over onto his stomach and digging in her tote for food.

Hopefully eventually meant never.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went very well. They stayed late and went out to dinner, just enjoying their last day together. Eventually they found themselves back at Hermione's house.

Hermione went around and gave each of her boys a hug and then began walking up the path to her front door.

"Hey guys! Load our crap into my truck, yeah? I'm going to walk Mir up," Jayden called while tossing his keys at Tristen. All three boys rolled their eyes but acquiesced.

When Jayden and Hermione reached her front door, he pulled her into a tight hug. "Promise me you'll be careful. I know there are still rouge deatheaters out there. I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered it into her hair.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke into his chest, "I know you're worried about me but you don't have to be. I'll be fine. I got through the war and I can get through the aftermath. What I'm going to be doing after I get out of school is the problem."

"You know I'm going to worry anyways."

Hermione looked up at him. "I know, but I'll be okay. My biggest worry is probably going to be dealing with the git," she said trying to lighten the mood. "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too." And before Hermione could think to stop it, Jayden had captured her lips in a kiss filled with longing.

When the kiss ended, Hermione couldn't help but whisper, "Jayden, you know I can't…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Jayden took a deep breath and released her. "Bye Hermione. I just hope that the solution to your after school problem will have me in it." And with that, he walked away leaving Hermione standing on her doorstep staring off into space. As an afterthought he threw over his shoulder, "And don't forget to write to me! I bought you Nyx for a reason!"

Hermione broke out of her trance and waved at her boys before going into her house. She made her way upstairs and grabbed a quick shower before crashing on her bed. Her trunk was packed so she wouldn't have to worry about that in the morning.

Tomorrow was going to be busy. She was going to be shopping in Diagon Alley with Ginny for last minute supplies and then they would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. She had to get a few extra things since she had been appointed Head Girl. She was required to have an owl this year and luckily Jayden had bought her one a couple months ago. She also had a few other random items she needed to buy before term but nothing a day of shopping couldn't take care of.

Tired out from a full day of fun, Hermione fell asleep making her mental shopping list.

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione raced franticly around her room in search of her extra pairs of headphones. She had been doing some research into how the school stopped muggle devices from working and was positive that she found a way to charm her ipod to work within the grounds. She even figured out a way to charge it using magic. The problem was that she would lose headphones left and right and now she couldn't find her spares.

Not to mention it was already 8:55 and she was supposed to meet Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron at 9. Geeze. Where were those fricken headphones?

Ah. They were already in her trunk.

Scolding herself for being so blind, Hermione shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket. Next up was getting Nyx in her cage. That was always trouble.

Hermione went outside to the back patio and went over to the fairly large wood structure that served as Nyx's house. The nice thing about Nyx was that as long as Hermione paid her enough attention, she generally would be quite calm and content. She would get her own food and didn't really need much from Hermione other than company. The only thing that really bothered Nyx was getting into her cage.

"Nyx, come on out babe," Hermione called. The little spotted owl flew out and landed on Hermiones shoulder, nipping at her hair playfully. "Hey I need you to get in your cage, babe. We need to get to the Leaky Cauldron. We're already a little late," Hermione added looking at her watch.

Nyx hooted at her and then flew back into her house, obviously displeased with Hermione's request. She hooted again and then turned around, facing the other way. Hermione sighed and finally conceded.

"Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron then? I'll leave the window open for you in our room."

Nyx hooted happily back and took off in the direction of London. Hermione was relieved. At least now she would only be about 5 minutes late.

She trudged back inside where her parents were waiting to see her off. She hugged both of her parents goodbye and promised to update them every week on the happenings at Hogwarts.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Hermione called out, "The Leaky Cauldron!" and was gone in a flash of green flames.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione Granger. You are late."

Before she could dust herself off, Hermione found herself in a bear hug with Ginny Weasley. "Can't breathe," Hermione gasped.

"Sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in months! You have got to tell me everything that's happened. For someone who can write a three foot long essay in two hours you sure do write lousy letters." Ginny gave her friend a once over. "Never thought I'd ever see you wear shorts, Mione."

Hermione looked down at her cutoff booty shorts. "It was hot. And that's like saying you wouldn't ever see me in a bikini. I have to wear something to the beach."

Ginny looked at her curiously. "You go to the beach?"

Hermione looked surprised for a moment then broke out into a fit of giggles. "Yes, I go to the beach. I was there yesterday actually." Bringing up the escapade that happened the day before made Hermione scrunch her face in disgust.

"Oh I know that look! This is going to be juicy. I can already tell."

"It's nothing really. I'll tell you as we shop yeah? I heard there's a new robe shop. I want to check it out." Hermione made for the door that led to the portal into Diagon Alley before stopping quickly. "I forgot. We need to check in first so that Nyx has a place to stay. She wouldn't get in her cage this morning."

After they had gotten settled in their room, it was time to shop. Hermione still needed another planner for her, the head boy, and the prefects she would be overseeing. She also needed some new quills, a few basic potion ingredients, and some other miscellaneous items.

"Okay come on, Hermione! Let's go look at that new robe place you were talking about. I need some new robes for this year anyways. I've been using the same ones for the last three years. I think I can scrape together enough money to get a couple new sets at least." Ginny was excited that there was a new robe shop, and with good reason.

Unless one had enough money to get uniforms tailored specifically for him or her, one had to wear bulky robes that never really fit quite right. Or there was Lavender who tailored her own robes so as to show off as much skin as humanly possible. Very classy. Most thought that Hermoine didn't have a good body but martial arts didn't allow one to get fat. Underneath the baggy and uncomfortable uniforms Hermoine had grown quite well into her body. Not that it mattered if this robe shop was just the same as all the others.

Ginny and Hermoine walked through the double glass doors that served as the entrance to Breena's Boutique. It was an awesome sight that awaited them. There were racks and racks of uniforms, all a bit different but still conforming to Hogwarts' standards. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then hurried into the racks of clothing.

The skirts in this shop actually looked flattering. They rode lower on the hips than the traditional school skirt and reached a little passed mid thigh it looked like. Perfectly passing the fingertip rule. The shirts were fitted, not square in resemblance of a boy's button up. There were cloaks that matched the houses, too. Deep red ones for Gryfindor, dark green for Slytherin, midnight blue for Ravenclaw, and bright yellow for Hufflepuff. Hermione was just glad she wasn't a Hufflepuff. She would hate to have to run around looking like a giant road warning sign. Ewww. There were so many more things in the shop; it was just too much to take in.

"Let's try some stuff on Ginny. It's all actually very affordable. And you need some new robes. No offense, but even for a Weasley your clothes have gotten quite drabby," Hermione said with a stack of skirts and shirts in her hands.

"You know I'm on it!"

A few minutes later Hermione and Ginny both emerged from their respective dressing rooms to look at each other's first outfit.

"Bloody hell Hermione. You look great!" Ginny did a twirl in front of the mirror. "I think this skirt is a little short. Don't want to be like Lav…"

Ginny had chosen a black pleated skirt that barely reached mid thigh. It was adorned with a golden lion in the left corner and zipped up the side. Her shirt was a plain white blouse but fitted her fantastically. The new tie was a nice touch too.

"Yeah I would get a longer skirt, but keep the top it looks amazing," Hermione said before inspecting herself in the mirror. She had decided on a simple charcoal grey pleated skirt similar to Ginny's, with the only difference being that the lion was done in black not gold. It reached a little lower on Hermione since she was a good two or three inches shorter than Ginny. The shirt was a fitted white blouse with the Hogwarts crest embroidered on the left breast. Her tie was deep red with a gold lion design making its way up to her neck. Her stockings were of dark red to match the tie. All in all Hermione thought she looked pretty darn good.

"Yeah, Mione. Keep all of it," Ginny said looking at Hermoine's outfit appreciatively.

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror again and decided, yes, she was going to get the entire outfit.

Both Hermione and Ginny tried on a few more uniform combinations and finally settled on three sets of basic no nonsense robes and two sets more of unique robes. Even the basic robes still flattered Hermione and Ginny's body figures. Everything was looking good and they didn't even spend a pretty penny. Okay maybe they went a little overboard. Five sets each was a lot. But in Ginny's defense, she could wear those for two years. It actually was a fair price for the quality and quantity.

The duo shrunk their bags and placed them in their respective purses. Next up was the stationary shop where Hermione got her favorite quills and other random items pertaining to writing.

"Okay so now that you're done and all I need to do is go to Flourish and Blotts, do you want to take a break and get some ice cream?" Hermione asked as she paid for her items at the counter.

"Yeah! It still is pretty hot out. I could definitely go for something to cool me down a bit."

The pair walked out of the store and over to a little ice cream parlor about a block down. Hermione ordered a vanilla ice cream cone while Ginny decided on strawberry in a waffle bowl. The inside of the shop was filled, people enjoying the cooling charm of the shop, so the girls decided to sit outside and people watch. It really is a good pass time.

"Alright, Mione. You haven't told me the beach story yet," Ginny said, putting a spoonful of ice cream upside down on her tongue and sucking on it.

Hermione licked her ice cream a couple times before replying. "There isn't too much to tell. I ran into Malfoy and Zabini at the beach of all places yesterday. Okay, I'll rephrase that. Malfoy decided to make his presence known by insulting me. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have even known he was there. But yeah, pretty much just Malfoy being Malfoy." Hermione shrugged before licking a drop of melted ice cream that was running down her hand.

"Yeah, Malfoy the git. What did he say?"

"He said he was surprised that Granger had an ass worth displaying. If you think about it, it's kind of a compliment coming from him you know? By the way, Granger, you really shouldn't be eating your ice cream like that. Horny teenage boys are around."

Hermione and Ginny looked surprised at the new addition to their conversation.

"Umm… Hi Zabini. Not accompanied by the ferret today?" Hermione decided that if Blaise was going to be nice and strike up a conversation, er, nicely butt in to a conversation, then she wasn't going to be a stuck up prat about it. Besides, he wasn't being an ass so there was no reason to be a bitch, right? Exactly.

"No. Sadly, Draco is at home taking care of business matters since he inherited the Malfoy fortune."

Hermione felt it was a little rude to keep him standing, so pulling up an extra chair she asked, "Would you care to join us?" She looked at Ginny to make sure her offer was okay. Ginny looked back with a grin, clearly not displeased with having to chat with the good looking Italian.

"I will join you ladies in a moment. I feel like having an ice cream myself. So if you will excuse me I'll be back in a minute." Blaise gave a charming smile to both girls and then disappeared into the shop.

Ginny immediately leaned over to whisper to Hermione. "Bloody hell. He just switches on the charm doesn't he? "If you will excuse me" Ha! I can't deny that he has probably gotten loads of girls in his bed just with that smooth talking, though. And that horny boys comment? He probably only says that because he's one of them."

"Ginevra Weasley! That is completely inappropriate!"

"What? Hermione Granger doesn't think Blaise is attractive?"

"That's not what I said. I said that it's completely inappropriate… to talk about here… in a public place."

"What's inappropriate?" He just had to choose to come back now.

"Talking about Hermione's virginity," Ginny said simply, putting a spoonful of her sugary treat in her mouth like what she said was completely normal.

"What's there to talk about? She's still a virgin right? Not quite that interesting," Blaise said nonchalantly.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. They were discussing whether she was a virgin or not. In front of a bunch of people! She didn't really care that they thought she was still a virgin even though she wasn't, she just cared that they decided to publicize their thoughts.

"Really you guys? I'm right here! And so are a bunch of other people. I don't particularly want your speculations regarding my virginity on blast. Thank you." Hermione humphed and pouted off to the side, licking her ice cream and staring out onto the street.

Completely ignoring the blatant request, both Ginny and Blaise asked at the same time, "Speculations?"

"As in you're implying that we could be wrong?" Ginny was confuzzled.

"Meaning you could not be a virgin?" Blaise was equally confuzzled.

"As a matter of fact I'm not," Hermione said before she could stop the words from spilling passed her lips. She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and slid lower in her seat, hiding behind her rapidly melting ice cream.

Ginny and Blaise looked at each other before falling against the backrests of their chairs in complete befuddlement. The "Golden Girl" of the "Golden Trio" just admitted to not being a virgin. Maybe she wasn't so golden after all.

After a moment of silence Ginny said, "If it was my brother I definitely don't want to know about it."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, even through her embarrassment. Ron and her never even got passed kissing. Besides she lost her virginity in the summer between fourth and fifth year. Even if she and Ron had done it, he wouldn't have been the one to take her virginity.

"No it wasn't Ron," Hermione said, finishing off what was left of her ice cream cone.

Blaise looked intrigued. "Well then who was it? I want to know who seduced the great Hermione Granger, Gryfindor prude extraordinaire. And when?"

"My lips are sealed. I already let my mouth run and now I have to make sure you two don't go blabbing. I can hear the rumors now… 'Granger rejected by Weasley when he found out she was no longer a virgin.' Yeah, I can hear them." Hermione groaned and smacked her forehead on the table.

"Come on Mione. You know I'd never tell anyone." Ginny turned to Blaise. "And you're not going to say anything either or I'll hit you with my Bat Bogey hex," she said, completely serious.

Blaise held his hands up in surrender. "I don't do the gossip thing. This is purely to sate my curiosity."

"It better." Ginny glared suspiciously one last time at Blaise before her demeanor changed drastically and she started hounding Hermione for a name.

"Oh leave me alone. You wouldn't know him anyways. He's a non magic kid." Hermione groaned, lifting her head off the table and flopped her chin in her hand.

"Kid? Pedophile!" Ginny mock screamed, with a grin the width of her face.

"Oh Merlin's pants. We're all still kids Ginny. Yeash. I still call Ron and Harry kids, even. Yeah, at least I can recognize that we're all still immature at this age, legal adult or not."

Ginny stopped the last of her giggles before looking at Hermione seriously. "Come on Hermione. You know I was only kidding with you."

Hermione sighed and finally surrendered. Everything she was saying was digging herself a bigger hole as it was. The least she could do was dig the hole with truth rather than lies. Not to mention they might stop talking really loudly so that all the other people around them could hear. Or one could hope. "I lost my virginity the summer between fourth and fifth year to a guy named Jayden Taldron. Happy now?"

Ginny's face showed nothing but shock. "Jayden Taldron you say?"

Hermione looked at Ginny a little funny. "Yeah, why?"

"The squib?" Ginny asked, staring off into the distance.

"How did you know that?" Hermoine was looking at Ginny wearily.

"The Taldrons are a pureblood family quite like my own. They're generally neutral and don't care about blood type, only about ability. But to have a squib born into a pureblooded family, even one such as theirs, would bring the utmost shame upon the house," Blaise said, looking rather glum.

"Jayden went missing when I was five. He was seven at the time. Fred and George use to have him over all the time. We would always play together since he lived in the same general area as the Burrow. No one knew what happened to him."

"I was coming home from Tae- umm class one night. My mum was driving. We were passing the park near my house and I saw a little boy by himself on the swings. It was already dark out and there was no one around so I made my mum stop. He said his family didn't want him and he had nowhere to go. He had lost quite a bit of his memories. My family took him in that night and searched for his. I know now that the reason we couldn't find his family was because we were searching muggle databases. He couldn't tell us at the time that he was a squib since we were just regular muggles at the time. A friend of my parents who lived in our neighborhood ended up adopting him and we've been best friends ever since." Hermione sat back in her seat and stared at her now twiddling fingers.

"The Taldrons were good friends with Mum and Dad. They said that they had left Jayden home one night and he was gone when they came back. No one ever could figure out what happened to him. To the world it seemed as though the Taldrons were heartbroken. I guess they just staged the whole thing when they found out he was a squib." Ginny looked about ready to punch something.

"He's not the only one though. Almost every pureblooded family has staged the kidnapping or death of one of their kids. I had a little sister that died when some thieves raided one of our summer homes. Only Mother was there to know what happened. She said they ended up fighting among themselves about what to do with them when a stray Avada curse hit my sister. Apparently they took her body but it was never found." Blaise was looking at his lap rather forlornly. "I don't believe any of it though. I knew she was a squib when she was five. My parents probably didn't find out until she was about seven. That's when she "died". I think she's in the muggle world though. I just hope she's happy."

"What was her name?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. He seemed so sad and lost when he thought about his sister.

"Karika. Karika Celeste Zabini." Blaise sat up in his seat and took a deep breath before putting on a charming smile. "I didn't mean to make the atmosphere so dreary. I would like to ask that you keep quiet about what I just told you. It would be going against my family to question what happened."

"Keep my virginity secret, I'll keep your sister secret yeah? Sounds like a fair deal to me," Hermione said, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"I wasn't going to tell anyway," Blaise replied, but he clasped her hand nonetheless.

"Well, neither was I." Hermione smirked back at him.

Ginny had been quiet for a long time, just staring off into space. "Is there any chance that I could meet him?" she asked.

"Meet Jayden?" Hermione tried to clarify.

"Yeah. It's weird knowing he's alive and I haven't seen him. I wonder if he'll remember me."

"I don't know Ginny. I've talked about you guys before it didn't seem to ring a bell with him." Hermione looked surprised for a moment. "How come Ron hasn't ever said anything about him before? I've talked about Jayden a couple times to him and Harry."

"Oh. Yeah. Ron hated him. Well, not really hated so much as was jealous of him. Ron felt that Jayden would always steal Fred and George's attention. Probably pretended to not know him so that you wouldn't put them on the same level."

Blaise looked like he had an epiphany. "Wait. Was he one of the guys at the beach yesterday? The one that spoke to you in that funny language when you looked like you were about to murder Draco?"

"Yeah, that was Jayden. And it's not a funny language; it's Korean."

"Korean? Why would you need to know Korean? Now that I think about it, he actually does resemble a Taldron. Sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin. Definitely has the resemblance."

"I wouldn't know. And why I speak Korean is none of your business."

"Hey Hermione. Not to break up our little powwow, but its already five. We should be getting to Flourish and Blotts so that we'll still have time to get dinner." Ginny was looking at her watch as she said this.

"Really? We sat here for that long?" Hermione looked incredulously at the clock on her ipod. "Hot damn. We need to be getting going. See you later Zabini."

"Call me Blaise. Oh, I have a question. Are you Head girl this year?"

"Yeah, I am. And you can call me Hermione. Do you know who the Head boy is? I can't seem to figure it out."

Blaise looked at her and smirked. "No idea." He turned to Ginny then and asked, "Am I allowed to call you Ginny?"

She looked a bit taken aback for a second and then replied with a soft, "Yes."

"Okay. Well, have a good day Hermione, Ginny. See you on the train perhaps."

Hermione grinned. "You'll be with the ferret? I think I'll steer clear. Bye Blaise!"

Ginny waved and the two girls headed down the street to Fourish and Blotts. Once they got what they needed, they headed back to the Leaky Caudron. After dinner, the girls headed up to their room, pushed the two beds together, and proceeded with slumber party activities consisting mainly of tales from summer. When the girls could no longer keep their eyes open, they finally succumbed to sleep, anxious for the next day which would bring them to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

So a couple people thought it was a bit weird that Blaise and Ginny knew Jayden. Blaise doesn't actually know him, just recognizes the last name. Anyways, if you can't tell by how long it took me to update this time, I am already getting bored with this story. Probably because I already know how I'm ending it. The point is, I'm going to try to keep going but there is a possibility this will be getting dropped soon. Just a heads up. Thank you guys for reading though! I love the support I'm getting. x3

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt awkward getting back on the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Not only because she knew that this was her last school year, but also because Ginny had gone to sit with her friends, and now Hermione was left by her self.

And she was getting stares from everyone around her. Apparently Ginny had added a hair color potion to her shampoo that morning and now Hermione's chocolate brown locks were a shade off black. Hermione had begrudgingly admitted that her hair indeed looked good, but that didn't deter from the fact that Ginny did not have her permission to do it! Ginny's defense was that she didn't want to dye her hair alone. So getting out of the shower, Ginny was then sporting fire engine red hair. In all honesty, the girls looked fantastic.

Hermione had then remembered the pact they made after Hermione's fifth year. Every summer the girls would do something drastic to their looks before returning to school. As soon as Hermione remembered, she had no reason to stay mad at Ginny for this fit into the one drastic change. At least it wasn't as bad as the summer between fifth and sixth year. Ginny had taken them to a muggle shop and force them to both get tattoos. It wasn't a time Hermione wanted to remember.

Walking along the rows of compartments, Hermione finally found an empty one and went to sit down. She stowed her trunk and put Nyx on the seat next to her. Pulling out a copy of her favorite muggle book, Metro Girl, from her tote, Hermione started to read from where she left off last. She felt the train start to move and looked out the window to watch platform nine and three quarters disappear from her view for the last time.

Hermione was laughing to herself for she had just gotten to the part where Barnie Barnaby had a giant tarantula on top of her head, when there was a soft knock on her compartment door. She looked up from her book with a wide grin and met the eyes of Blaise. She waved at him as a signal that he could enter, but then frowned when she noticed he was with Malfoy.

"Good morning, Blaise," Hermione said, pointedly ignoring Malfoy.

Blaise grinned back at her, "Good morning, Hermione. All of the other compartments are full, do you mind if we join yours? Normally Pans saves us a compartment but she hanging out with the other girls today for once."

"Well I have enough room, certainly." Hermione looked at Malfoy and decided that if he could keep his mouth shut then so could she. Besides, he looked about as much displeased with the idea as she did. "If you don't bother me Malfoy, I won't bother you. Deal?"

Blaise looked skeptically between the two before Malfoy answered. "I'm not in a mood to fight with you today Granger. Just keep to your side, I'll keep to mine."

It was then that Hermione noticed how tired he looked. "Sounds like a plan." Hermione turned to Blaise then. "Anything new since yesterday?" she half joked.

"Nothing terribly big. Just went to dinner with Mum. I don't think I really did anything else. You?"

Hermione laughed. "A mamma's boy, eh? Nothing really. Gin and I just went back to the Leaky Cauldron and swapped stories from summer." She shrugged and looked down at her book debating if she should end their conversation in favor of the story that swept her from reality.

Malfoy saw her look at her book longingly and said without thinking, "I never pegged you as one to read a romantic comedy, Granger. I figured if you would have been reading from an American author it would probably be Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck or something."

Hermione looked surprised for a moment before replying politely, "Yes, Grapes of Wrath is a rather intriguing book, and I like it a great deal. I just like to have a brainless read sometimes. This one happens to be my favorite." Hermione stopped as if she had just realized something that confuzzled her. "You know about John Steinbeck and Janet Evanovich? But they're muggle authors."

Draco cleared his throat and looked the other way, obviously not comfortable with the conversation. "I think the only thing muggles are good for is their ability to weave intelligible sentences." Draco's body language clearly stated that he was done with that conversation.

"Uh huh." Hermione a little disbelieving, but she kept it to herself. "Well, excuse me boys, but I would like to get back to my reading."

Blaise laughed quietly. "Well who are we to keep Hermione Granger from her reading? Better be a good one though to ignore me for it," he added teasingly.

"Oh it is, I assure you," Hermione smirked.

The rest of the train ride went quite smoothly, if Hermione did say so herself. Aside from the exasperated sighs she got from Malfoy when she would randomly burst into laughter, the ride was actually pleasant.

The looks on both Malfoy and Blaise's faces when she came back into the compartment dressed in her new robes were fantastic. Each of them looked surprised yet appreciative? She wouldn't dare be putting thoughts in Malfoy's head but she could tell that Blaise liked what he saw. Sure they saw her almost naked at the beach, but it was doubtful if they actually looked.

And Ginny had convinced her to get the two and a half inch heeled mary janes with the cute toe and sexy heel. It gave her legs that little extra boost they needed to get that mile long leg look. Hermione just decided they were definitely a good choice.

Grinning a little smugly, Hermione turned her back on them and reached up to get her trunk, making her skirt ride up a bit. Suddenly there was a body behind her.

"Why don't you let me get that for you?" Blaise slid his hands up passed her body and plucked her trunk off the luggage rack.

Hermione had turned pink at his actions. She had only meant to tease them a little, not make them actually do anything.

Hermione had tensed when he first appeared behind her and she was now rigid. Blaise set the trunk down next to her but didn't move away from her. "Why so tense, Hermione?"

Hermione subconsciously leaned back into him a bit after feeling his breath on her neck. Not enough to touch, but enough that Blaise noticed. He backed off and sat down, grinning at Draco smugly.

Through the eyes in the back off her head, or by some means unnatural, Hermione knew that Blaise was smirking in his seat. So, turning around, she landed a well placed punch to his gut. Not being prepared for such an attack, Blaise didn't have time to flex his abs, resulting in all of the air being forced from his lungs.

Malfoy couldn't help it. He burst out laughing at his friend's predicament.

"You jerk. Think you can just turn on the charm like you do with all the other girls? News flash. I'm not most girls. I may be a bit bothered by your presence, but I'm not going to turn into a pile of goo at your feet." Hermione shrunk her trunk, putting it in her pocket, and grabbed Nyx's cage. She felt the train start coming to a stop and was grateful for the perfect timing.

Hermione opened the door to the compartment, walking passed Malfoy in the process. Noticing him smile and laugh for the first time made her crack a grin. He actually looked quite good with a smile on his face rather than that scowl. And she had to admit, the punch to Blaise was pretty funny.

Exiting the compartment with a smile on her face, and leaving two wheezing males behind, Hermione made her way through the crowds to find Ginny.

"Hermione!"

Said girl turned to find the owner of the voice, smiling happily when she caught sight of Neville Longbottom. Running up to him, she enveloped him in a hug. "Neville! How are you? How was your summer?"

After returning her hug, Neville blushed a bit and replied, "It's actually been a really great summer for me. Would you like to grab a carriage and maybe trade stories? We can start with you hair. I almost didn't recognize you."

Hermione was thankful that there was someone at Hogwarts that was still her friend. "That would be great. I need to find Ginny first. We agreed to get a carriage together. You wouldn't mind would you?" Hermione looked worried for a moment that he would decline.

"That would be fine. I haven't seen Ginny since the end of… yeah."

Hermione smiled back reassuringly. "Well, sounds like a plan then. Let's go find Ginny."

It took a while to actually find the red head, surprisingly. Orange hair was easy enough to find but now she was actually red. How hard can that be really? Apparently she was pretending to be a chameleon. After a good five or ten minutes of searching, Hermione finally spotted her friend.

"Ginny!" Hermione grabbed Neville's hand and led him over to the youngest Weasley. "Where on Earth have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. Want to grab a carriage?"

"Oh! Hi Hermione, Neville. I've been here? And yes we can."

The trio made their way through the people to find a semi empty carriage. After waiting a couple minutes, the three students found themselves a carriage. Sadly since the war had ended, all of them could see the skeletal horses that would be pulling them up to Hogwarts castle. Hermione went around and rubbed both thestrals' noses appreciatively before hoping into the carriage.

Noticing only a couple second year girls, Hermione felt a sense of relief. It was kind of sad how she actually had to avoid people now. Smiling at the second years in a welcoming manner, she then turned to Neville. "So what made this summer so great, Neville? Well, aside from the obvious," Hermione joked.

"Well, I ended up taking some time to myself this summer and went to explore the muggle world. They're fascinating! Cars, and boats, and all of this stuff called technology. It's simply amazing. I even learned how to cook some of their food on a really muggle stove!" Neville paused as if embarrassed and debating on if he should say anything. "And I kind of met a muggle girl, Adrianna. We've been dating the majority of summer. She's a super sweet girl. I really like her."

Hermione was the first to speak. "Wow Neville! That's fantastic! I hope you guys can make this work. The long distance thing is pretty hard." Hermione paused and then continued with a, "Or so I've heard. But I'm sure you guys will be fine. Better than fine I bet."

Ginny popped in after Hermione gave her blessing, and congratulated Neville. "I hope you guys stay strong, Neville. At least some of us need to have a successful love life right?" She laughed a little at her joke and then settled into her seat.

"So how about you, Hermione? How did your summer go?" Neville asked.

"Oh it was actually really good. I got my parents back from Australia, so I got to spend a lot of summer with them. I really didn't do much though, honestly. I just relaxed with either my parents or my muggle friends," Hermione shrugged. "Oh, and Gin sneaked a hair color potion into my shampoo this morning," Hermione added, a scolding thrown Ginny's way afterwards.

"Well I think your hair looks great. Both of you. Oh yeah, you hang out with muggles. Do you have any suggestions of what I should do with Adrianna? I'm not really accustomed to muggle activities." Neville looked cute, all innocently waiting for an answer.

Hermione looked surprised for a moment before going into thinking mode. "Well, umm, you could always go to the beach if you're close enough. That's what my friends and I do the most. Or you could take her to see a movie, or just go out to dinner. Mostly a girl just likes that you're spending time with her. It doesn't really matter if you even just go on a walk through the park."

"Those are some good ideas, Hermione. Thanks."

Before they knew it, the carriage was already pulling up in front of Hogwarts castle. Everyone got off and made their way to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Hermione waved at Ginny and Neville. "Sorry you guys, but I need to speak to Professor McGonagall. I need to meet the Head Boy and everything, so that we can perform the sorting ceremony. Since Professor McGonagall is now Headmistress, it's the Head's job to conduct the sorting," Hermione said by way of explanation when she saw their confused faces. "Save me a seat though yeah?"

Hermione didn't even wait for an answer before she turned on her heel, and walked up to the Headmistress' office. Standing in front of the gargoyle that protected the office entrance, Hermione realized that she did not know the password.

"Ah, Miss Granger." Professor McGonnagal had just came up from behind Hermione. Perfect timing really. Stopping in front of the gargoyle McGonagall said, "Purple pygmy puff," and the gargoyle jumped to the side, allowing both access to the professor's quarters.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the password but wisely kept her mouth shut. "May I inquire as to who the Head Boy is this year, Professor?" she politely asked.

"He should be here any minute. Ah, here he is." The door had remained ajar allowing the Head Boy entrance.

Hermione's mouth almost dropped open. Almost. As in so close that her lips parted but she couldn't really call it falling open. Immediately after the shock wore off, Hermione felt her blood boil. That stupid fricken prick.

"Miss Granger. I would like to introduce you to Mister Zabini. Mister Zabini this is Miss Granger."

Hermione's face went completely blank. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey Hermione," Blaise grinned, obviously enjoying the moment.

She snapped out of her disbelieving stupor and politely acknowledged him, nothing more.

"Now, the most pressing matter is the sorting ceremony. You two will need to lead the first years to the entrance hall and when I give the cue, you will lead them to the front of the great hall. Miss Granger, you will be in charge of names A through L. Mister Zabini, you will be in charge of M through Z. Any questions?"

"None Head Mistress," Hermione replied. Blaise looked content with Hermione's answer, and they both left to get the first years from the front of the castle.

XXXXXXXXX

The sorting ceremony had gone rather smoothly and Neville did indeed save her a seat. The Sorting Hat sang some strange song about friendship or whatnot, and its importance in dark times. Apparently it had been working on that for a majority of the year and didn't feel like changing it even though the war had ended. Silly hat. Her first night back was turning out to be quite splendid. Well, aside from the fact that she discovered Blaise had already lied to her. Their friendship was only a day old. Yeash.

All too soon, the feast was over and she had to leave her friends to go see McGonagall and be escorted to her new dorm.

After following McGonagall and Blaise up a tower to the Heads' dorms, Hermione was getting a bit drowsy. Turkey really did have stuff in it that made one lethargic apparently. McGonagall gave them the password: pink pygmy puff. She said it made for easy memorization. Hermione was then curious if her Head Mistress had an obsession with pygmy puffs.

What was held before her eyes when she entered was more than she could take in. Hermione spent a minute just absorbing her surroundings. The room was round with a large hearth off to her right. To her left was an archway leading to a small kitchen, and next to the archway was a stairway, leading to a platform balcony. On the second floor, Blaise's name was engraved on a plaque hanging from the first door on the left, and Hermione's from the second. Underneath the second floor balcony was a small library alcove. A large couch was placed in front of the hearth and a set of french doors to the right of the fireplace lead to the outdoor balcony.

"Your bathroom has an entrance from both of your rooms, and a simple locking charm should alert the other if one is currently using it. I don't expect any trouble from you two. Now, I don't believe you need me for anything, so I shall be going. If you have any questions, you know where to find me." And with that, McGonagall made her exit.

A soon as the portrait swung closed behind McGonagall, Hermione rounded on Blaise. In an instant he found himself held hostage against the wall, courtesy of a sidekick to the throat stopped inches short. Hermione kept her foot in place and glared at him, never losing balance.

"No idea whose Head Boy, huh?"

"Nope," Blaise tried to joke his way out. "Come on Hermione. I wanted to see your reaction when you found out it was me. No need to get violent."

Hermione glared suspiciously at him and then slowly rotated her body and touched her foot back down. "I don't take well to being lied to. And I hate surprises. To combine the two is just going to earn you an ass kicking."

"I will definitely file that away for future reference. And the fact that you don't like guys getting your trunk for you."

Hermione scowled and stalked off to her room.

"And where did you learn to kick like that?" Blaise called up after her. "That was brilliant," he mumbled to himself, while rubbing his neck.

Hermione dug in her bag for her toothbrush and face wipes. Seeing her ipod in the process, she grabbed that too and put in the earbuds. Blasting Dragonforce, Hermione proceeded to do her nightly routine before collapsing in her bed. Without even observing the décor of her room, Hermione put on Three Days Grace and was lulled into a tranquil sleep.

Tomorrow was Sunday, and all students had the day free. Classes started on Monday and Hermione was determined to have fun on her one free day before term started.

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I'm really sorry that this didn't get out sooner. It's not that I was bored this time, just that I didn't have the time. I only really have two days free a week since Grand Master wants me to be at class 4 days a week, and I have flight lessons another day. And to top it all off I'm trying to get an internship at General Atomics. Oh and I'm finally hanging out with friends! Anyways, a lot of people were unhappy that I'm not interested in this story too much anymore. If I do stop writing, I will probably pass it on to someone (since I got a lot of offers). In the meantime, I will keep writing and will let you know if I intend to drop it. So for now, Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione awoke a little disoriented. This was definitely not her room at home, and it definitely was not her Gryffindor dorm. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she took a better look at her surroundings. Immediately recognizing the door that led out to the common room and the one that led to the bathroom, Hermione recalled the day before. She had crashed before she had gotten a good look at her new room.

To the right of the door leading to the common room was her desk and dresser. In the middle of the room was the bed that she was currently sitting criss cross apple sauce on, with the head board pushed up against the right wall. The left wall had nothing but a large floor length mirror and the door that led to the bathroom. And the last wall was nothing but glass, leading out onto a fantastic terrace.

Herimone stepped down off of her bed with eyes only set for exploring the terrace. She slip open one of the glass doors and took a step into the fresh crisp air. The problem with not observing her surroundings last night was that she didn't know to shut the drapes. Thus the sun had woken her bright and early, and the air was still damp with dew. Taking a deep breath, Hermione smiled and stretched, ready for the new day.

She looked to her left and noticed a wall that separated the terrace from Blaise's side. Hermione turned around, smiling a little smugly, and returned inside.

Grabbing a pair of low rise dark wash jeggings, a Nightwish Ever Dream shirt, and a black lacey thong and bra set, Hermione headed for the bathroom. Thankfully the fates decided to play nice with her and the bathroom was empty. She flicked her wand in the direction of the shower and soon the entire bathroom was full of steam. Magically locking the doors, Hermione stripped naked and hopped in the shower.

Hermione made a mental note to buy a portable ihome to put in the bathroom so that she could play music while she showered. Turning off the warm spray, she stepped out and grabbed a towel from the linen cabinet. She rubbed the fluffy towel down her body before twisting it around her hair and flipping it back like a turban. She had the urge to say stupid things in a funny Arabian accent but decided against it. Knowing her luck, Blaise would be on the other side of the door recording her voice or something ridiculous.

Hermione dressed and finished her morning routine, exiting the bathroom a good hour and half after she entered. Her hair looked awesome though, if she did say so herself. She grabbed her favorite pair of boots out of her trunk and slipped them on. They were black leather, knee high flats. They laced up the front and had four buckles up the outside. Each strip of material that went through the buckles ended in a metal triangle cuff. In essence, they looked totally badass but still made her feet look dainty and small, not bulky like most gothic boots do. That's why these were her favorite.

Slipping out of her room after putting in her headphones, Hermione made her way down the stairs and out of the common room. Blasting I wish I had an Angel by Nightwish loud enough for everyone around her to hear it, she weaved her way down to the ground floor.

It was time that everyone knew that this Hermione Granger was not the same one from before the war. No. The war had taught her that every second counted, and nothing was going to keep her from what she loved this year. She was going to listen to her music. She was going to speak her mind. And she was damn well not going to give up Tae Kwon Do again. Although she preferred that the last one wasn't known by the rest of the student body. It would be a pain in the ass if they all decided to watch her practice someday. She wouldn't get anything done.

As it was, she hadn't practiced in almost a week now. She was going to be in for it today. Always being the overachiever, Hermione would push herself extra hard if she thought she was slacking in any way. Today was just going to be one of those days.

Sliding into a spot at the Gryffindor table where there were no people, Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and proceeded to slather peanut butter all over it. She closed her eyes and moaned at the first bite, loving the way the peanut butter was all gooey from the hot toast.

"Hey Hermione." A flick to her forehead had Hermione opening her eyes to see that Ginny had slid into the seat in front of her.

Pulling out her headphones, Hermione smiled as she swallowed her bite of toast. "Hey Gin. What's up?"

"Not much. Just wondering what that god awful sound coming from those weird things is," The redhead replied pointing at Hermione's headphones before reaching for a scone.

"It was muggle music." Hermione frowned as she lowered the volume. Her smile was right back on her face as she took another bite of her toast.

"Uh huh muggle music… Blaise is staring at you." Ginny sent a nod in Blaise's direction. It wasn't so much of a 'hey' nod as it was a 'I'm watching you' nod. She may not have known why he was staring at her friend but it was a little weird and suspicious.

Blaise of course sent back a grin, and the blonde haired git next to him gave a smirk. Maybe it was Hermione's weird dress that was making him stare. The prat next to him at least had the decency to be subtle about it.

"Let him stare. He's just pissed that I annihilated him yesterday in the common room for being an ass." Hermione was completely nonchalant about it. It took Ginny aback for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny was intrigued.

"It's nothing big. Just remember how he told me that he didn't know who was Head Boy? Well, I was a little miffed about it and decided to take it up with him. It wasn't a particularly long conversation." Hermione shrugged and finished her toast. "Alright I'm going to take a stroll along the lake. I'll be back around umm two or three," Hermione said after glancing at her watch. It was only ten so that would giver her ample amount of time to train.

"Why so long?" Ginny asked absently while nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Oh I just want to get a good walk in. Clear my thoughts before term starts. You know, the usual."

"Okay, well if you want to hang out, just hit me up. I don't really have any plans for the day so I'll probably be free." Ginny smiled at her friend and then reached for another piece of bacon.

Temped by watching her friend eat some, Hermione grabbed a couple slices of bacon before heading out of the great hall. She would work it off anyways. Putting her headphones back in and cranking up the volume, Hermione almost made her way outside.

She was just about to bite into the second slice of bacon, when it was rudely snatched away from her. Hermione whipped around with a scowl on her face, glaring at the boy who dared to steal her little treat.

"What, Granger? I was doing you a favor. You may not have a great body but it would be way uglier if you were fat," Malfoy said munching on her piece of bacon.

Hermione was not in the mood. Snatching her bacon back, or that half that was left anyways, she turned on her heel and finished it off in two bites. "Next time you steal something of mine, Malfoy, I wont hesitate to punch your face inside out," she called over her shoulder in a sing song voice. She didn't know why it came out like that instead of a growl but it definitely made it all the creepier.

"Geeze, it was just a piece of bacon. If you really wanted another one you could have just gone back in the great hall and gotten one," Malfoy was a little confuzzled to say the least. He hadn't even been mean to her yet and she was already threatening him. He was just teasing. Not that he knew why, but still. He didn't even get a chance to insult her! The stupid muggle born. Muggle born? No, mudblood. This was all Blaise's fault, befriending her. Time to fix his reputation. "But again I'll say, I was just saving you from becoming a cow. There's enough about you already that makes people hate you. You don't need to add obesity," he sneered. Good back to normal.

Hermione stopped and turned around with a very Malfoyish smirk on her face. "Tell me, Draco," she said his name just to irk him. "How would one single piece of bacon be able to turn this," she lifted her shirt until it was just below her breasts and gestured to her stomach, which was nice and flat and clearly showed that she worked out, "into something worthy of a cow analogy?" Her smirk widened at seeing his reaction.

Malfoy was looking her up and down, obviously not displeased with what he was seeing. He had a smirk of his own in place, and after much observation, he finally drew his eyes up to meet hers.

"Now you just need to lift that shirt a little higher and…"

Hermione's smirk changed to a frown and then back to a smirk within a fraction of a second. Before Malfoy even knew what was happening, Hermione was beside him, and his feet were no longer beneath him. She had kicked his legs right out from under him! He hit the floor, flat on his back, with the wind knocked out of him. Hermione kneeled down next to him and waited for his eyes to focus on her face.

"Don't be a pervert, Malfoy." Then she patted his chest and walked out onto the grounds.

Wow, that was satisfying. Better than the bacon any day of the week.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione made her way around the Black Lake looking for a good spot to practice. It seemed almost everywhere was able to be seen from the castle, and that would be no good. After about half hour of walking, she finally stumbled upon a small clearing surrounded by trees and not far from the shore. It was just big enough that she could do all of her forms and yet still was concealed by the lining of trees.

It was perfect.

Hermione noticed a large boulder off to one side and decided that it would be just right for meditating. She pulled her hair into a ponytail before she leaped up to the top of the boulder and sat criss cross. She closed her eyes, clearing her mind, and becoming in tune with her surroundings. Her ears picked up every sound around her, the birds, the little squirrel off to her left, even the lizard that scurried from one tree to the next on the opposite side of the clearing. When she was completely focused, and her mind was cleared of everything, Hermione jumped down and got into her stance.

She started out easy. Moving through the ten basic self defense techniques. Then starting with the easiest form first, she worked her way up, repeating each form five times before moving on to the next.

Her movements were graceful, and her eyes never broke focus on her imaginary opponent. A light sheen of sweat started to show on her forehead, making her bangs a little damp. She continued as if it didn't even bother her.

After she finished up with all of her forms, she checked the clock on her ipod, as it was customary to remove all watches and jewelry before practicing. It was only 12:45 so she had enough time to do some drills. She did one hundred punches, front kicks, roundhouse kicks, and different blocks before she decided to call it quits. By now her hair was sticking to her face and the back of her neck. Not the most attractive look.

Hermione leaned against the boulder and caught her breath. Slowly getting up, Hermione put on some Green Day and let the hyper beat keep her from trudging along. She fought the ache in her legs and forced them to skip with the beat.

It didn't take long to get back to the castle. Her cheeks were a little less flushed and her bangs had dried so now they were just crunchy. Probably it would have been better to wear shorts. She picked the jeggings because they didn't inhibit her movements, but geeze she was hot now.

Looking at the watch that was again on her wrist, she saw that it was just before two. If she hurried, she could grab some cold pumpkin juice before heading up to her dorm for a very much needed shower. She might even have enough time to eat something before the great hall closed for the end of lunch.

Jogging the rest of the way, Hermione entered the great hall a little out of breath and with legs screaming in protest to more movement. She slumped in her seat and poured herself a pumpkin juice, gulping down half. She brushed her bangs out of her face, grabbing a lock and looking at it scathingly. So much for doing her hair that morning.

Blowing out a sigh, Hermione reached for a sandwich and found her arm to be shaking. She snatched the sandwich quickly, feeling weak for not being able to withstand a workout like what she just subjected herself to. Wrapping it in a napkin, Hermione decided it was probably best to recoup at her dorm before anything else.

With Green Day still blasting, she forced herself to leap three steps at a time up the stairs in an attempt to keep up with the beat of the song that currently played. She made it to her dorm in record time and collapsed on her knees once in her room. Now she really needed a shower.

Forcing herself to her feet, Hermione threw her ipod on her bed and grabbed her fluffy black towel. She stripped off her clothes and wrapped the towel around herself before heading into the bathroom.

Her first thought was a confused deduction. Steam? Must be from the shower. Before the whole thought process really registered, her eyes were already moving to stare the source of said steam. Only when Blaise's naked body came into view did the whole situation really click in her head.

In her defense, it was quite steamy so she really couldn't see too much. Whether that was good or bad, Hermione was still debating. The point is, her surprised yelp alerted him to her presence and all plans of shutting the door quietly and keeping this embarrassing moment to herself were thrown out the window.

Blaise looked shocked for a moment, and then as any good Slytherin would, he smirked.

"Wouldn't peg you as the voyeur, Hermione. Not that I mind. I knew you couldn't resist me anyways."

Hermione tried to glare at him but its effect was nullified by her brightly blushing cheeks. "I will have you know I just wanted to take a shower. And you should have put a locking charm up! I would have never entered if I had known you were in here."

"Oh now that hurts, Hermione. We both know that you just wanted to shower with me. Well, now is your chance. I can see that you're all ready to… shower," he eyed her up and down with that comment, his eyes lingering on a section of leg that peeked from behind the split in her towel.

Hermione looked appalled. "You think I would shower with you? With you? You have got to be joking me!" To save some dignity she turned around and dramatically stormed out of the bathroom, tossing a "you are such an arrogant prick!" over her shoulder.

She was met with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of hours were spent in the prefects' bathroom, away from Blaise and his obnoxious attitude. If Hermione was being honest with herself, she would admit that it was hot that he had that much confidence. But denial is so much easier to cope with. And thinking that any part of Blaise was hot was just down right out of the question. Especially his body. And geeze, did he have a nice body.

No. Dumbledore in granny panties. Dumbledore in granny panties.

Hermione sighed and lifted herself from the tub of now cooling water. She had refilled it three times since she had gotten there, but since her fingers were so pruny, it was probably a good time to get out. Looking longingly at the colored water that once held bubbles, she wrapped herself in her towel and set about getting her clothes.

Grabbing her clothes from a nearby bench, Hermione dressed and towel dried her hair. She took a minute to contemplate visiting Ginny, but decided against it.

She was going to spend the rest of the day relaxing. She would get a good book out, and flop on her bed. No more thinking about Blaise and his body. For goodness sakes, she hadn't even seen the good parts!

Hermione shook her head. Hopefully this was nothing her good old relaxing standby couldn't cure: a good book.

Tomorrow was the first day of classes, and she would need all of the relaxing methods she knew to stay sane this year. Of that she was sure.

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEW! Haha I just thought I'd do that once. It's my birthday so I figure I can do that today :] Normally I don't like to ask for reviews since I think it takes away from the integrity of them but I feel entitled today haha. Anyways I hope you like the chapter! Sorry it's been taking so long. But get used to it since school is starting :P Oh and yes there will be a lot of Hermione/ Blaise for a while. I like them. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat in a desk by herself making little doodles in her notebook. She checked to make sure that Professor Slughorn wasn't watching, and then cast an enchantment to make her drawings move around the page. She made her little bunny rabbit dance as her little bird drawing flew around the top of her paper.

Potions class was boring the first day with Slughorn as a teacher. He always would go over the safety precautions that they had to know as first years. It was pointless to do in an advanced NEWT potions class.

Not to mention, she had no one to sit with in the ridiculously small class.

Harry was paired up with Ron; both pointedly ignoring her. As if she wanted to sit with either of them. Blaise and Draco were partnered. Neville was with some Ravenclaw girl. Dean and Seamus made a pair. And Hermione was by herself.

It wasn't all bad, though. At least this way she wouldn't have to rely on some dimwit who didn't even belong in the class (cough Ron cough) to do half of her work. At least now she would be entirely responsible and credited for everything she did right or wrong. Well, mostly right. It just sucked that she had no one to pass notes with or play battleship against. The latter was Harry and Hermione's favorite pastime during pointless classes.

Hermione noticed that Harry would look back at her every now and then. If she caught him though, he would turn back around faster than she could blink. In all honesty, Hermione couldn't blame Harry too much for taking Ron's side. Everyone knew that she would survive better without him. Ron was the one that needed his support more. And she understood that. She just didn't understand why supporting Ron meant dumping her on her ass completely.

Releasing a sigh, she decided to banish all Harry/ Ron thoughts from her mind. So Hermione continued to doodle on her paper until she was sure that she would die of boredom. Instead of drifting to her lost best friends, her mind kept wandering back to the night before, forcing her vision to land on a certain Slytherin. Every time she caught herself staring, she would slap herself mentally, and then resume doodling. Maybe if the class wasn't so boring, then her mind wouldn't be wandering. Too bad it was.

Glancing up at the clock, she was relieved to find that there was only a few minutes left of class. She moved to shuffle her papers into her bag and caught sight of the wolf she had drawn eating her dancing bunny. Glaring at the wolf, Hermione rumpled the paper into a little ball and stuffed it in her bag. She liked that bunny.

"Now class, there is no homework for tonight, but we will be starting on a very tricky potion next session. You will find it on page 63 of your books. You probably will not understand it all at first but it will help next class if you skim through it. Dismissed."

Hermione made sure to write down what page it was on and made plans to research the new potion in the library later that night. But for now, she needed to head to Advanced Ancient Runes. Hopefully it would not be as dull as Slughorn's class had been.

"Hermione. What class do you have next?"

A blush formed on her cheeks and said girl looked up to find Blaise standing in front of her desk. She cocked her head to the side before replying.

"Advanced Ancient Runes. Why?"

Blaise had a slightly disgusted face but not enough to notice with a passing glance. "Damn. You and Draco both are taking that class? How lame. I'm in Advanced Divination next."

Gathering her bag Hermione laughed. Even after the encounter, Blaise was acting normal so she would force herself to do the same. "With Professor Trelawney? Why on earth would you take that? It's completely mental."

Blaise began walking with her towards the door where Draco was waiting. "Because it'll be way easy. Besides, Professor Trelawney loves me."

"Because you're a kiss ass in that class. I know you bullshitted everything from day one," Draco smirked.

"Hey whatever works," Blaise shrugged. "Kay well I have to get to Divination. Hope you kiddies have fun."

"What the bloody hell is he on about?" Draco asked a bit puzzled, watching his best mate walk away.

"I regretfully have to say that we both have Ancient Runes next," Hermione sighed. She spun on her heel and started walking in the direction of her next class. After about ten paces, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming? You'll be late for class if you just stand there."

Draco looked surprised for a moment before easily catching up to her in a few long strides.

"Need me by your side, Granger?" The traditional Malfoy smirk was in place.

"No. But sadly as Head Girl, I have to make sure all the students I cross paths with get to class on time."

"Ah. Nice excuse, Granger, but I'm not believing any of it. I think you just want to walk with me to class."

"I would have proved you wrong, but seeing as how we're already here, I guess I'll let your little fantasy slide." Thankfully the walk was short and now he would sit at his own desk. Aka not bug her. Hermione opened the door with Draco trailing behind her.

"Fantasy? Sorry, I don't let my imagination run."

Hermione tossed her bag on a desk and made to sit down. "Oh really? And me fancying you? I fail to see how that isn't your imagination."

Draco took the seat next to her, much to her surprise and slight irritation. "Oh its true. You just don't know it yet."

Hermione didn't have anything to say to that. Really, how does one respond to something as arrogant as that remark? So instead, she opted for shaking her head and rummaging through her bag for things she would need that class. Thankfully her silence ended their conversation.

Hermione stilled for a moment. Her and _Malfoy _just had a civil conversation. Not the nicest of conversations but a conversation nonetheless. How strange. She didn't even feel the need to hex him.

Yet.

"Granger, Professor just asked you a question," Malfoy whispered.

Shit. "Oh! I'm sorry, Professor. I was wondering where my quill had gone. Will you repeat the question, please?"

"Yes I quite understand, Miss Granger. Now I was asking if you knew which books would be best for our upcoming essay, and where to find them."

"Of course. Flourish and Blotts has a great book titled 'Ancient Runes: How To Use Them and Where They Originate' by Miandra Gordock. It will be the most help since the essay will be written in the type of rune you desire. Also, the Hogwarts library has a few more extremely helpful books, but Madam Pince can direct you to those." Hermione had a relieved look on her face. It was a good thing she read the syllabus that morning, otherwise she would have been completely lost.

"Thank you Miss Granger. That is all."

A slip of paper was passed to her across the desk.

_Always the bookworm, eh, Granger?_

_ Don't go insulting me about my study habits until your grades exceed mine, Malfoy._

_ You wound me. But really, I find time for quidditch and friends. And my grades are still very high._

_ Oh yes, and I only have time to save the wizarding world. It's a shame that I don't get out more often. It would be better if I took up a sport, don't you agree?_

Hermione passed the paper back and then steadily ignored the person sitting next to her.

Bad idea.

Now her brain was free to conjure up images of a sexy, wet Italian surrounded by steam. Geeze, she really needed to get that picture out of her head. Mumbling a curse, Hermione smacked her head on the desk in frustration.

Draco jumped a little at the unexpected movement. A little curious about her sudden outburst, he started the note passing again.

_Bloody hell, woman. Don't give yourself a concussion._

_ Like you care._

_ Well, your shaking the whole desk, so knock it off._

_ Don't get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy._

_ I don't think it's my knickers that are in a twist, Granger._

Hermione was appalled at comment, having her mind still in the gutter, and she furiously wrote back a response.

_And what is that supposed to mean exactly?_

Draco saw the faint traces of a blush and knew exactly what she was thinking.

_All I meant was that something has ruffled your feathers. I said 'knickers in a twist' not 'got your knickers wet'. Get your mind out of the gutter. Although it is pretty obvious that you had your mind in the gutter, so spill. Who was it?_

_ What the devil are you going on about, Malfoy? Are you trying to insinuate that I was fantasizing about a boy? Get real._

_ No way, Miss Priss. I'm stating that you were fantasizing about a man._

Hermione dared to look up at him for a split second and instantly regretted it. Draco's famous smirk was in place and his eyes held an I-ate-the-canary look.

Stupid git.

Hermione knew she wasn't going to win this one. There was absolutely no way to get out of this if her flaming red cheeks kept betraying her. Sighing, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her seat.

That one movement had Draco grinning like the Cheshire cat. He knew he had won, not that he had any doubts in the first place. Grabbing the paper back, he wrote a little more.

_Wow. Can't even lie to save you from embarrassment? No wonder you're a Gryffindork._

_ Whatever Malfoy. Even if I was fantasizing about someone, do you think I would tell you?_

_ I can be very persuasive._

_ I highly doubt that._

_ Anyways it doesn't really matter who. Just wait until everyone hears that the Golden Prude got her knickers wet in class. That's all they'll need._

Hermione looked up to glare daggers at the stupid, blonde asshole sitting next to her. He had the audacity to smile back.

_ Oh well. I guess it can't be helped. Just say it was Blaise though, will you? All the girls will understand then. I mean, it's not my fault he didn't lock the door when he was showering yesterday._

Hermione hoped the whole thing would confuse him. Sure the girls would understand, but that didn't mean she needed Malfoy to spread rumors about her. She crossed her fingers and hoped he wouldn't call her bluff. Adding the honest part in at the end just helped to conceal the lie. And Merlin, it better work out. Otherwise she was pretty much screwed.

Thankfully Malfoy looked at her strangely, almost dumbfounded. He hadn't expected Hermione to be that open about walking in on Blaise. Of course, he knew about it since breakfast that morning, he just didn't expect her to admit to it. Malfoy shook his head and decided against torturing the bushy haired girl. She had a point after all. No one would care if the Gryffindor Goody Good was lusting after the most sought after male in the school (well other than himself of course). It would actually be quite a waste of his time.

Hermione watched as Malfoy struggled with what to do. She could read all of the thought processes through his expressions, and she knew the exact moment when she got what she wanted. With a smirk of her own, Hermione turned back to her pathetically empty notes page.

"And that's it for today. Remember. You need to submit to me your choice of rune for the essay by Thursday. Dismissed."

Hermione snapped her notes into her three ring binder and slipped it into her bag. She clicked her pen and put it in her new pencil pouch. This year she had decided to go muggle. Seriously, quills make a mess. You have to wait for the ink to dry and it's generally just a pain in the ass. Not to mention taking notes on lined paper was so much easier and organized than carrying around a bunch of parchment.

Hermione stood and was surprised when Malfoy followed suit. She fitted her bag on her shoulder, turned on her heel, and left. As she expected, Malfoy followed her again.

"So what's your next class, Granger?"

"I don't have one. Why do you care?" After all this talk about how he was going to publicly humiliate her, now he was trying to be nice? Hermione wasn't following. She couldn't wrap her head around the mood swings.

"Wow. I have Mondays and Wednesdays the same as you? I hope I get a break on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Hermione couldn't tell if he was joking or not with that comment.

"So no class next period?" Hermione honestly thought that she was the only one with the privilege of having free periods.

"No class in the afternoons on Mondays and Wednesdays but I have all three classes tomorrow."

"Mmmm." Hermione spotted Ginny near the entrance to the great hall and ran to catch up with her, leaving the conversation hanging.

As soon as Hermione sat down Ginny rounded on her.

"Did I just see you walking to lunch with Draco Malfoy? THE Draco Malfoy? Sworn enemy of not only Harry and Ron but yourself as well? What the hell happened in the last two days?"

"I honestly don't know Gin. Okay, well yesterday I kinda flipped him on his back in the middle of the entrance hall. I have a feeling that brought him down a couple pegs. But I have no idea why he was being civil towards me. I was expecting retaliation. Not this."

"Wait that was you? I just heard that Malfoy got owned yesterday. I didn't know it was you! Good job!" Ginny looked way to stoked about that.

"It wasn't that bad. It was just a humiliating situation for him to be in. It didn't really hurt him or anything." Hermione was secretly laughing. So that little fiasco had gotten around school had it?

"Oh, emotional pain is way better than anything you could do to him physically. Well, I guess it's not so much emotional as like a sucker punch to his over inflated ego."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at her best friend and grabbed a croissant. After splitting it in half, she added a bunch of sandwich fixings. Turkey, mayo, lettuce, tomato, and cheese. Satisfied with her creation, Hermione dug into her sandwich.

Feeling eyes on her, Hermione looked up to see Blaise and Malfoy both staring at her. Wanting to eat her sandwich in peace, Hermione flipped them both the bird and then returned her focus to food.

Yummy food.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay. Hermione was having a major problem. Like epically major problem.

After lunch Hermione had decided to delve into a good book to wind down before starting some research. She had grabbed a nice romance off the shelf in her room and was now sitting on the common room couch.

The problem was that while reading this stupid book, the main characters kept turning into her and Blaise. It was kinda sexy but about a hundred times more frustrating. It was like he took away her favorite pass time with his carelessness. And the kicker was that he didn't even seem affected. Here she was rubbing her legs together in an attempt to get some friction down there, and he was probably in class without a care in the world. Maybe she should have agreed to just be friends with benefits with Jayden that summer. It would have helped her libido drastically.

It was only day one of the semester. How was she supposed to survive the rest of the semester if her hormones were going to go crazy at the first signs of testosterone?

A devious thought raced through her head. Oh, yes. She knew exactly what she was going to do. It might take a while, but it would be totally worth it. And if everything went according to plan, then she would get laid by the end of the week hopefully. Well, she was the ever optimist.

Hermione smirked and sat upright, organizing the details in her head. She'd have to be sly about it for the first couple of days. Then she could bump it up a bit towards the end depending on the response she was getting. She was going to make him come to her. That was for sure.

With a clear, albeit shaky, idea of what she was going to do, Hermione headed upstairs to change. Classes were letting out soon and she had to be ready for her fellow Head's arrival. She rummaged through her dresser for something to wear.

Spying a purple camisole, Hermione grabbed it and threw it on the bed along with a pair of black booty sweat shorts. She shucked her school uniform and donned the shorts over some lacy purple knickers. Without bothering with a bra, she pulled on the camisole and checked herself out in the mirror.

The shelf bra in the camisole gave just enough support to not look trashy, and the booty shorts covered her entire ass unless she was reaching high for something. And if she squirmed just right, her shirt would ride up and one could see just a hint of her knickers. All in all, Hermione thought she looked rather good. The whole outfit turned out to be pretty innocent. Just comfy and laid back in her opinion.

Hermione glanced at her clock and noticed that classes had already ended. So grabbing her ipod and a good comedy book (no more romance if she wanted to accomplish this) and walked down stairs.

Settling sideways into the cushy armchair by the fire place, Hermione got ready for the imminent arrival of her victim. The one who started this whole mess was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

Prepare yourself, Blaise Zabini. Prepare yourself.

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I am so sorry for taking so long to upload. I've been taking really hard classes and this chapter is the product of random sentences strung together whenever I've had time throughout the semester. I was going to make it longer but I figured I've made you guys wait long enough. I just did a quick review of it but didn't really edit so if your catch something feel free to let me know. Enjoy :]

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt a smirk creep onto her face as she heard the portrait open. Burying her face in her book before Blaise could see it, Hermione fought hard to hold back a snicker.

Blaise walked in and tossed his bag on ground and flopped in the chair by Hermione's feet. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, relaxing into the soft cushions.

"Hard day?" Hermione asked, drawing his attention to her.

His eyes raked over her form before meeting hers, which were peeking over the top of her book.

"Not too bad, I guess. Started out pretty boring, but it looks like it's getting better." He winked at her as he gave her body another appreciative glance.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I don't think I want to know what's going through your head right now."

"Something along the lines of how the bloody hell you hid that body from the world. It should be a crime."

It would not do to blush now. "I doubt it was an issue of me not flaunting what I have as opposed to you not noticing. I grew into my body during fifth year."

"So you weren't at your sexiest at the Yule Ball?"

Hermione gave him a dumbfounded look.

"What?"

"You thought I was sexy at the Yule Ball?"

It was Blaise's turn to be dumbfounded.

"Umm yeah? Every single guy that went wanted to punch Krum in the face and steal you away. Even Draco said you looked stunning that night. He didn't know I was there when he said it, but it came out of his mouth nonetheless. True quote, too. He said stunning."

Hermione shook her head. "Yeah right. I mean, I know I looked good that night, but I can't have turned more than a few heads. Let alone, Malfoy's." She let out a chuckle.

"Whatever you want to believe, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head again and resumed her pretend reading.

"On a different note… sorta, why are you dressed in lovers lounge wear?" He had a teasing little smirk on his face and Hermione could have sworn he wiggled his eyebrows at her a bit.

Feeling like she needed to focus more on her plan, Hermione decided to play with him a bit. She turned the page nonchalantly and replied, "Why, to seduce you of course." She then proceeded to move a little, arcing her back and stretching her arms above her head. Just as she expected, the material of her shirt slid up her torso, giving Blaise a healthy view of the tops of her knickers. With a final smirk that could rival Malfoy's any day, Hermione settled back down into her book.

Blaise's gaze followed her every movement. He cleared his throat and tried to look unaffected. "Is that so?"

"Oh don't look so uncomfortable, Blaise. I don't bite," Hermione paused for a second as if pondering something. Her wicked smile returned and she continued, "Well, technically that's a lie. I do bite… but I promise you'll enjoy it." She looked back down at her book and heard Blaise shuffling uncomfortably. That was probably enough teasing for one day.

Snapping her book shut, Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the couch and buried her feet in the carpet. She gave a soft little moan and wiggled her toes a bit before standing and sashaying up the stairs. Okay, so she had to do the last part, it was just too much fun not to.

She gripped the handle of her door, glancing back at Blaise. In as husky a voice as she could muster she stage whispered, "Good night, Blaise," and then disappeared into her room.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next few days happened in rather the same fashion. Each day she would go downstairs in something skimpy, sometimes sweatpants and a sports bra, sometimes in tiny little shorts. Today though, she would have to put her plan on the back burner.

She felt like a fatass.

She hadn't worked out in almost a week, so distracted with Blaise and school. So today she was going to practice her bo forms.

It was Friday afternoon meaning she had no classes to worry about until Monday. Pretty much she had all the time in the world to sweat off the stress of the week.

Instead of eating lunch in the great hall, Hermione made herself some eggs in the Head's kitchen, and then she was off. Slipping through the groups of students, she made her way out onto the grounds. She looked around her quickly before starting her warm up jog around the lake to her spot.

It wasn't twenty minutes into her forms when Hermione slammed the end of her bo, aka a transfigured stick, into the ground and pointed at a tree to her right without even looking.

"I know you're there. You've been hiding behind that tree since the third step of this form."

Only when she heard the soft crinkling of leaves under shoes did she finally look to identify the voyeur.

"Malfoy." Hermione crossed her legs and leaned on her bo like a cane. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You're not wearing a shirt."

Hermione looked down at her sports bra with a confused expression. "You're here because I'm not wearing a shirt?" She muttered a "pervert" under her breath as Malfoy shook his head.

"Not what I meant. It's distracting. Go put a shirt on and then you can interrogate me."

She smirked back at him. "No, I think I'll stay how I am. It's hot out so you'll just have to deal. Besides, you're above ogling a mudblood right?"

Malfoy visibly winced at her last comment but said nothing. It was unclear to Hermione whether he was wincing because he was caught doing just as she said, or if her blunt phrase sparked some remorse.

Definitely the former she decided.

She leveled her gaze at him and tried again, "Why are you here?"

"Honestly, I was just curious where you were off to. Lost you part way, and then I just started wandering around until I stumbled on you here. Where did you learn that, by the way? It looked complicated."

Hermione stood up straight, tucking the fact that Malfoy just sort of complimented her into the back of her brain. She picked up her bo and walked over to the pile of stuff she had to retrieve her wand. She transfigured another bo and tossed it at Malfoy who caught it with seeker reflexes.

"What's this for?"

"If you're going to stay here, you're going to have to be doing something. You think of a bo in thirds. You place your hand at these points. Now lift your bo above your head so it is parallel to the ground and the palm of your hands are facing forward. Flip your right hand so your palm is facing toward you. Drop you right hand in front of your face, ending at your left shoulder. Extend your right arm. By doing this your should end of with your left hand right below your right armpit. Do that backwards until you reach your starting position, then repeat for your left hand." Hermione demonstrated everything as she said it and surprisingly Malfoy listened and copied her movements.

"You never answered my question. Where did you learn how to do this?" Malfoy asked as he fumbled a bit with his bo.

Hermione laughed a little at him and started another form before she replied. "I've been doing Tae Kwon Do since I was four. Gymnastics since I was three. Tae Kwon Do isn't just hand to hand. Depending on how skilled your instructor is, you can train in the way of the bo, sword, sai, and some other weapons as well. I happened to learn bo."

"So you've been doing this stuff for fourteen years?"

"You don't think I survived the war just being good with magic did you? This is pretty much just second nature to me now. I do things that I don't even realize until someone points it out to me."

"What made you choose bo?"

"Curious little fellow you are today. I had already learned the basics periodically through my time doing just hand to hand. I figured I might as well continue and learn as much as I could."

"That is such a Granger statement."

"You just say that with venom because I have better grades and it pisses you off."

"I still beat you at Potions." There was no trace of malice in his voice. Just a simple statement of fact.

Hermione was surprised at his response. She had been trying to bait him into saying something callous, but he still stayed with friendly banter. She leveled a calculating gaze at him and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I don't understand your mood swings."

Malfoy looked uncomfortable and went silent after that.

They continued with their bo practice until Malfoy decided that his arms couldn't take much more. He moved to the giant rock and sat down watching as Hermione continued on. Stripping off his shirt, he called out, "How is it that you are not even the least bit sweaty?"

Hermione finished her form and turned back to Malfoy shrugging. "I'm used to the heat. I like it. And I'm conditioned for the physical exertion that comes with doing these forms. You done?"

Malfoy nodded, transfiguring his bo back into its stick form.

"Well, I still have a few forms to do and then a couple regular forms I want to get to also. Feel free to leave or you can stay if you want." Hermione didn't know what it was about him right now, but she felt like she didn't even need to ask that he not tell.

"I'll stay. Can't pass up and opportunity to see a body like that."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today and I'll take that as a compliment. Try to refrain from being a pervert in the future, though."

Malfoy just flashed his trademark smirk at her and settled in to watch her practice.

Hermione rolled her eyes but started her forms again. It took all of her will power to stay focused on her task.

After not even fifteen minutes she finally quit. She just couldn't concentrate with him staring at her so intently. If she wasn't careful she might have blushed.

"I'm done. It's almost dinner time anyways," Hermione said glancing up at the sky. She went to grab her shirt but Malfoy was faster.

"How about you leave this shirt off for a while longer?" He grinned wolfishly.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at the boy who got to have his own shirt back on. Not buttoned, but on. "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"Huh?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"How did we start talking about pirates?"

Hermione grinned and used his moment of confusion to her advantage. She lunged agilely, making a grab at her shirt, but Malfoy had just enough time to move slightly. Instead of getting her shirt in her grip she had Malfoy's., causing them to both topple over in a tangle of arms and legs. Malfoy ended up on top of Hermione, settled nicely between her thighs, chest to chest, nose to nose. Hermione blinked a couple of times before starting to squirm a little in an attempt to get free.

"You really need to not move like that," Malfoy gritted out.

Hermione froze and looked up, blinking at him again. "Well you could get off me then."

Malfoy raised a perfectly manicured brow at her. "What if I don't want to?" To emphasize his point he ground against her, causing a gasp to leave her as her eyes fluttered shut.

It wasn't her fault she reasoned. She pretty much had been sexually frustrated all week even if she refused to show it. Now she had a hot guy on top of her grinding his growing arousal against her. She swore she wasn't to blame when a small moan reached her ears. Yes, this was Draco Malfoy, the epitome of right foul git.

But that didn't mean he wasn't a sexy right foul git.

She bit her lip as her body joined his of its own accord. She arched against him, exposing the creamy smooth skin of her neck, while his gaze took in her form hungrily. Her eyes flew open when she felt his lips latch onto the pulse point behind her ear, nipping and licking softly.

Despite the lusty fog that had clouded her mind, Hermione was still able to make out the sound of footsteps in the distance.

"Malfoy, stop," she gasped.

He nibbled his way further down her neck, completely ignoring her protest before responding with, "My name is Draco."

She couldn't hold back the moan when he started sucking on that one spot near her collar bone that drove her crazy. "Fine. Draco, we need to stop. Someone is coming."

She heard him curse under his breath before slowly lifting himself off of her. He offered her a hand to help her to her feet.

Just as she finished getting the leaves out of her ponytail, their unexpected guest arrived.

XXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so here it is! I hope you guys are happy :] So I've been getting some reviews that are complaining of not much Dramione. To this I say, "**FUCK OFF!**" Thank you. Just to make things clear, this is my story not yours. I can set the pace of the development of the relationships, regardless of whether you will like it. Don't complain that my story isn't Dramione smut on the first page. Also since I know most of you read the summary, which made you interested in reading this in the first place, why do you not know what "**BZHGDM**" means? Yes! That means that there will be a relationship between Blaise and Hermione as well. Don't like? Don't read. Honestly I don't want to be mean to anyone but don't complain in a review. They are for encouragement and constructive criticism. That's the end of my rant. To everyone who left non-complaint reviews, I thank you. :] You're encouragement and opinions are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXX

"Harry?"

Said boy stood awkwardly, looking between Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione's shirt was still off, and Malfoy had yet to button his. Both appeared a bit scruffy, and were making him a little suspicious.

Hermione shuffled a little uncertainly under Harry's scrutiny. "So umm, what are you doing here?"

Harry held up the Marauders Map as a response. "I noticed you were with Malfoy an hour or so ago. I figured you could take care of yourself and I know you don't like me meddling. I didn't start to worry until a little while ago when I noticed you guys were still together."

Hermione looked surprised and confused at the same time. "You rigged the map? That's awesome. How much did you add?" Her curiosity got the better of her and for that moment she forgot that she hadn't been speaking to him for months.

"Show's all of the grounds now and all of Hogsmead. It even extends all the way to the grounds on the far side of the lake. I talked to Sirius and Lupin back in fifth year about how the created it. It wasn't until this last summer though that I actually had the time to mess with it." His eyes kept a weary stare at Malfoy, but a small smile played on his lips when he realized that Hermione was indeed talking to him, if only a little.

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably before slowly inching his way in the direction of the castle. "I'm just going to, uhh go… now. No need for me at this reunion. See you around, Granger."

"Bye Draco."

He flasher her a grin when she used his name and then took off at as fast a pace as he could without looking like he was fleeing.

Hermione returned her attention to Harry who had leveled a calculating gaze at her.

"Draco?"

Hermione let out an indignant huff and sent him a glare. "Who I choose to befriend is none of your business Harry." Her icy demeanor was slowly starting to return now that her head was clear with Malfoy… Draco gone.

Harry held his hands up in front of himself in mock surrender. "I'm not going to get all over your case. The war is over. If you think that Malfoy has changed from the prat he was before, then I trust your judgment. I just think you should be a bit more cautious. I mean it's only been a week since school started, and regardless of the fact that you haven't been speaking to me, I still worry."

Hermione was grateful that he wasn't throwing a temper tantrum, but at the same time his comment stung her pride a bit. She knew he was just showing his notorious Harry protectiveness but that didn't stop the retort that was on the tip of her tongue, "You know I can beat Malfoy in a duel. Why the worry?" She was proud that her voice was level and even, not hinting at any of the emotional turmoil she was starting to feel.

Harry switched his weight from one foot to the other before answering a little hesitantly, "It's not really you guys getting into a duel that I'm worried about."

Hermione showed her indignation this time, accompanied by a very prominent blush. She just hoped that Harry would mistake her reddening face to innocent realization, not guilt. After all, she had just been writhing under the boy they were discussing in a way quite similar to that which Harry was suggesting. She chose to stay silent.

"I'm guessing by the blush, his reputation precedes him." Harry chuckled a little bit before continuing, "I never pegged you as one to listen to the rumor mill, Hermione."

"With Lavender and Parvati as room mates I have heard my fare share of rumors. If I remember correctly, he has only had one girlfriend, Parkinson, and he has never slept with the same girl thrice. If one was good enough she might get a repeat but never more than that. And he's messed around with almost every girl at the school who drew his fancy. Am I forgetting anything?" She paused for effect but didn't wait for Harry's response. "I am quite aware of what he is; however, I have decided that everyone deserves a second chance. I'll base my opinion of him off of what he shows me this school year. As you said, the war is over. This is an opportunity for everyone to start fresh and I'm going to give him benefit of the doubt."

"I trust you. But if he hurts you, I will hex him into last week," Harry said trying to break the tense air that had accumulated. He frowned when he saw Hermione's features harden.

"But if it's your best friend, you'll just sit on the sidelines and tell me to deal."

Hermione turned her back on Harry, not letting him see the hurt that flashed in her eyes. Walking over to her stuff, she began shoving everything into her bag, using the time to school her face into a mask of icy indifference. She tried to stifle a frustrated scream when she realized that Malfoy must have taken off with her shirt. Just what she needed right now. She slung her bag over her shoulder and when she turned back around Harry was still standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"I suggest you wait a while before confronting me again. And next time choose your words wisely. That will be the second chance I give you. For both our sakes, don't fuck it up." She watched as his eyebrows rose in surprise at her use of profanity. She didn't waste another moment as she began leaving the clearing.

Harry just sat down on the rock and stared off into space, wondering what he could possibly say to Hermione to make everything up to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Give. It. Back. Ferret."

Hermione's voice may not have been overly loud but it had enough malice to make the entire great hall stop their conversations and stare at the girl currently standing in the doorway. She didn't care that she had around two hundred pairs of eyes burning holes in her with their gazes. She didn't care that she was topless and looking quite scandalous. The only thing, or person rather, she cared about at the moment had his eyes locked on hers.

She stalked him like a predator would, years of practice keeping her footsteps light enough not to break the silence that now filled the hall. Her movements were fluid and graceful as she made her way to stand in front of the Slytherin prince, never even blinking. She didn't slam her palms on the table in a display of anger. She didn't start screaming. She just gently laid her hands down and leaned over the table, using her arms as support. She got in his face, nose to nose, and gave Malfoy a sneer that could rival his own.

"I want my shirt back… Now."

He may have thought that it was a good idea when he did it, but any onlooker could tell that he was regretting his decision to steal her shirt. Her mood had obviously gone very sour in the time between when he left her in that clearing and now. He looked back at her a bit nervously, and wasn't quite sure he wanted to say anything. He was pretty sure that she was not going to like his response.

"I don't have it." He winced when he heard her release a frustrated cry, not something the Hogwarts populace was used to seeing.

"Then do tell. Where is it?"

"Well," he paused contemplating his words. If he was going to get his ass kicked anyways, he might as well make it worth it. Schooling his face back into his notorious smirk, he continued, "If you want your shirt you have to come with me to my bedroom."

The students all sucked in a breath, waiting for a response from the infamous Gryfindor goody good. It was pretty obvious what the Slytherin was implying. And they definitely were not prepared for the sickly sweet reply that left the girls mouth.

"Only if you make it worth my while, _Draco_."

Well, that was a little unexpected.

From Hermione's perspective, the ferret was the best person to vent her anger on. She knew it was wrong to take her anger out on him but she just couldn't help it. Force of habit type of thing. But now that he was challenging her, her playful side was mixing with her anger creating a concoction of devious teasing. She was no longer as angry as when she walked into the hall, but she definitely wasn't in a good mood. If anything, she was a little package of dangerous energy.

"I believe I can satisfy whatever... needs you may have." He raised an eyebrow at her, letting the entire school assume what said "needs" were.

Draco had been a bit surprised that she used his first name in front of everyone. Not that he minded. Quite the opposite actually. He just figured that she wouldn't want to make it public knowledge yet that they were... what? He didn't even know. Acquaintances? That didn't sound right, considering they had known each other since they were eleven. Friends? That wasn't right either.

Apparently it didn't matter though. He was already standing ready to lead this fiery girl to his bedchambers without even thinking about his actions. He didn't think that Hermione would call his bluff let alone challenge him back. But it was like a game of poker. He would never let her know that he was bluffing and if he got lucky maybe she wasn't either.

He gave a mock bow, keeping eye contact with her. "Follow me, Milady."

She crossed her arms over her chest before dutifully following him out of the great hall. As soon as they turned the corner, Hermione heard the entire student body break out into extremely loud chatter behind her. She smirked.

They were starting to get a taste of the real Hermione Granger.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mister Malfoy. Miss Granger."

Hermione groaned audibly before spinning on her heel and facing the bane of her educational existence. They had barely even made it into the dungeons.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Hermione politely asked, regardless of how much she was seething inside.

Draco stood slightly behind her and stayed silent, assessing his godfather's intentions.

"That was quite a display in the great hall. Headmistress McGonagall has requested that I remind the both of you that female students are restricted from entering the boy's dormitories." Snape looked down his nose to gauge the guilt in the students' expressions at his words.

Hermione was not in the mood for taking Snape's crap. She was feeling rather rebellious and knowing that she was not going to get another chance like this, decided to take it. She schooled her features into the perfectly innocent façade that she had donned for the past few years.

"I wouldn't know why McGonagall would believe that I had any intention of entering the boy's dormitories," she replied, inwardly smirking. "I know that everyone was listening. Ask anyone. All Draco said was that in order for me to get my shirt back I had to follow him to his room, obviously implying that he had dropped it off there. He made no indication that I was to follow him inside. I then said that I would follow only if he made it worth my while. I was skeptical that he really had it there or was just playing a joke on me. He said he could satisfy my needs, which in this case is my shirt, and by saying this I was convinced that he was not joking with me. I hardly see how any of this alludes to me following him into the boy's dormitories."

Snape gave her his trademark sneer. "Five points from Gryfindor for being disrespectful of my authority."

"Respect my authoritaaay!" Hermione slapped her had over her mouth. She hadn't meant for that thought to be voiced. She just couldn't help but make the connection between Snape's word choice and the character, Cartman, from a muggle cartoon she watched called South Park.

Snape looked appalled. "Excuse me Miss Granger?"

"Umm…"

"Twenty points from Gryfindor." And with a swish of his robes, Snape stalked down the corridor.

Hermione's horror wore off after a few seconds and she couldn't stop the full blown laugh that bubbled out of her mouth. She could not believe that she just said that! And to Professor Snape no less!

Hermione completely forgot that a certain blonde was standing next to her and was now looking at her like she had gone mad. For the life of her, she could not stop her laughter. She had tears in her eyes and was having trouble breathing through her fits of mirth.

She had no idea why she was suddenly hysterically giggling up a storm. It could possibly been her defense mechanism kicking in. Laugh instead of cry that she just disgraced herself and her position with that move. Whatever it was, it took almost five minutes for here to fully calm down enough breath properly and wipe away the tears streaking her face.

"Umm, are you ok?" Draco was standing awkwardly a few feet from her. The corridor was empty save for the two of them, and Hermione was thankful for that. The only person she had to worry about teasing her for this incident would be the boy standing before her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Hermione said breathlessly. "Alright. Let's go get my shirt."

Her mood was completely lightened now. She no longer felt like hexing the crap out of some unwitting subject. She actually felt calm. Like all of her stress, anger, and overall emotion overload was released with that laughing fit. She felt more at ease than she had in months. Maybe that was what she needed. To laugh. Maybe then she wouldn't have been so prone to make snap decisions… like flipping Malfoy on his back that one time.

Hermione looped her arm through Malfoy's and began leading him down the hallway. She got to a split and abruptly stopped, chuckling uncertainly.

"I umm don't actually know where the Slytherin common room is."

Malfoy was still looking at her weirdly. He shook his head and apparently just accepted her mood swing for what it was, a blessing. An angry Hermione was a dangerous Hermione. He would take happy Hermione any day of the week.

"I thought you and your twin dunder heads snuck in there during second year?" Malfoy made a left and took over leading them through the maze of halls and corridors.

"Actually, Harry and Ron did. And they tricked you quite successfully," she smirked. "I, on the other hand, got turned into a human cat chimera thing. Not one of my best and proudest moments."

"I can see how being actually part cat would be disconcerting, but I definitely wouldn't mind seeing you in a cat suit." He gave a chuckle at Hermione's scandalized expression.

"Don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself? You might want to start with getting me in your bed before you start talking about your fantasies involving me."

Hermione almost stopped in her tracks, blushing furiously. She did not know what was wrong with her mouth today. Normally she had very good control over what comments remained in her head for her enjoyment alone, and those that actually were spoken. Today her mouth seemed detached from the common sense part of her brain. First with Professor Snape, now this.

Draco smiled wolfishly back at her. He picked his pace up, saying the password when he reached the portrait. He pulled her through the entrance to the common room and immediately headed to the door marked with a silver placard labeled "Draco Malfoy".

Hermione dug her heels in when they got to the door to his room. She inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course Malfoy would have his own room. The prick.

"I was kind of just saying that stuff in the great hall because the other people were being nosey. I'll just wait out here while you get my shirt. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Hermione had to be completely obtuse not to recognize the change in Malfoy when she made the last comment about getting her into his bed. Now she was almost regretting her choice of words.

Almost.

She was getting nervous for some reason. She was always very comfortable in situations such as this. She had the confidence in herself that most girls lacked, but right now she felt like a frightened virgin. In her defense, it was the Slytherin Sex God leading her into his bedroom. That in itself was enough to cause her stomach to knot uncomfortably.

"No backing out now. We have unfinished business, Granger."

He didn't wait for compliance. He just grabbed her hand and dragged her in after him. He closed the door and without delay had her pressed up against it. Her bag dropped to the floor as he flicked his wand a couple of times not muttering a word. His entire focus was on the flushed face of the incredibly sexy girl in front of him.

His head lowered and he took Hermione's lips in a kiss that made her melt against him. Almost instantly, his tongue was licking the seam of her lips adamantly, asking to share his passion with her.

After a moment of hesitation Hermione obliged him, and it quickly became apparent how he got his reputation. She let her mind go blank and gave into the sensations that he was causing. After all, how much trouble could this get her into anyways? At the moment she could have cared less.

His hands were running up and down her bare sides as he kissed her. His touch was firm enough to almost tickle her but just light enough to cause the peach fuzz of hair on her abdomen stand up on end. His hands moved upwards to let her hair out of its ponytail and then went lower, into her sweatpants, to cup her rear before using the leverage to lift her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his hips in an act that was almost instinctual. She moaned audibly when he ground into her. She could feel his arousal pressing against her core and it sent shock waves of pleasure up her spine, making her mind go dizzy. She started moving her body against him, wanting to feel that pleasure again. Draco broke away from the kiss and started moving his lips down her neck to that special spot he found earlier, right above her collarbone.

"We should move to the bed," he mumbled against her skin.

Hermione just moaned loudly when he reached his destination, not being able to formulate a reply. It was just as well to Draco. He took that as confirmation and began walking them towards the inviting silk that was his bed.

He tossed her to the middle of the bed and wasted no time crawling up her body to latch back onto her neck. Even though he was doing extremely pleasurable things to one of her biggest erogenous zones, Hermione couldn't help her mind from trying to drunkenly figure out how to get his clothes off. Her fingers moved between them to quickly unbutton his shirt and shuck it off his shoulders. He shrugged it the rest of the way off with out missing a beat. As his mouth started moving lower, he deftly lifted her sports bra off of her, giving him access to where his mouth really wanted to wander.

"Oh fuck."

Draco gave himself a moment to just stare before lowering his head to place a delicate kiss in the valley of her two perfect breasts. The action was so different from their almost frenzied movements, that Hermione opened her eyes to look at him, not even knowing when she closed them. He didn't let the moment last though. He went straight to work on her breasts, kneading them softly and giving her nipples a suckle every now and then.

During this time Hermione had gotten his undershirt off, along with his belt, and already had the button and fly undone on his pants. When he made to kiss her again she reached her hand under his boxers and gripped him lightly. He stopped abruptly, hovering just above her lips, a low groan escaping his lips. His eyes closed and he started panting when she began to slowly stroke him. She lifted her self up on her elbow, never stopping her hand's movements, and captured his lips with her own.

It must have broken whatever hold she had on his mind because she suddenly found herself surrendering to his tongue. She broke away and let out a quiet cry when his fingers sneakily found her clit. He rubbed her slowly, gaining control back over the situation.

Hermione's back arched of its own accord when he slipped a finger into her, sliding it in and out at the same slow pace that his thumb was rubbing her clit at. He didn't wait long before adding another finger making the girl beneath him moan continuously.

And despite having the onslaught of attention to her dripping center, Hermione never lost tempo while stroking him.

Both were panting. Their eyes were locked on each other, watching the other's pleasure as it wrote itself out on their faces.

Hermione's eyes closed first as she approached her orgasm, her body grinding against his hand in feeble attempt to make herself fall off the cliff faster. It was only a few seconds later that she let go of Draco's cock and instead caught his upper arms in a vice like grip. A silent cry left her mouth and her body tensed, pressed completely against his. Pleasure wracked her nervous system causing a tingle to start from her toes and travel through her body before ending in her brain.

She collapsed against the soft duvet in a spent and hazy mess. She vaguely felt Draco press his lips to her neck to the spot where she was sure she acquired a love mark.

"I don't think I've seen anything as sexy as that… ever," he groaned into her skin.

Hermione smiled slightly at the compliment. She took a few deep breaths, trying to gather the rest of her energy before lifting her hands to his shoulders and flipping him on his back fluidly.

She could tell he was bit shocked that she not only got back into action so soon, but also still had the ability to flip him over.

"You cannot be seriously ready to go again?" His tone was bordering on incredulous. "Not to be arrogant or anything but that looked like one fantastic orgasm."

Hermione smiled in confirmation and then lightly shook her head in response to his question. She didn't speak, just started at his jaw and kissed her way down his body, stopping only when she reached the tops of his pants. She grabbed his pants and shucked them just enough to have access to his cock, and then did the same to his boxers.

Then she did something that Draco never thought he would ever see her do. She licked her lips and moaned when his dick came into her view. It had to be one of the hottest things he had every seen, second only to the goddess above him cumming.

She took his base in her hand and let her tongue flick out to taste his tip. Draco, who had been watching her the whole time, fell limp against the bed sheets at the feel of her tongue against him, how ever light. She took no time enveloping him in her mouth suckling softly on the head, making him groan loudly. She quickly found a rhythm that matched her abilities and his needs. It wasn't long before she could taste his cum in her mouth as his grip on her hair became increasingly tight and his hips bucked on their own, all accompanied by the sexiest whisper of her name. She swallowed everything and gave a few last sucks before releasing him from her mouth. She hummed in approval before making her way back up beside him and collapsing face first on the bed, all of her energy successfully drained.

She was on the verge of sleep when she heard Draco's voice in the far recesses of her consciousness. She mumbled incoherently into the duvet. Apparently he was a persistent one and she soon found her shoulder being shaken.

The first thought through her mind was something along the lines of telling him to fuck off and let her sleep. The second thought was much more brutal and had her sitting straight up, mind now in a sleepy stupor. Hermione couldn't believe she had been so stupid. It was obvious what he was trying to wake her up for: to kick her out of his bed. He had gotten what he wanted with her and after all, Draco Malfoy was not known for being all cuddly and intimate after his sexual escapades.

"I'm sorry. I'll just get my stuff and get dressed and go." Hermione, still only half awake, tried to search for her missing sports bra as two hands came up to grip her shoulders, forcing her to face the person in front of her.

He had a smile on his face. "Did you not hear a word I just said, Granger?" His voice was tinted with exhausted amusement.

Hermione stared blankly back at him and shook her head.

"I said we should pull the blankets back so we can actually get into bed," he said, a tired chuckle escaping at the end.

Hermione nodded dumbly and let him maneuver her where he wanted her. He kicked his pants off but left his boxers and then shimmied Hermione's pants down her legs and off. It took less than a minute, even with Hermione's limited cooperation, before they were nicely tucked into Draco's bed.

As soon as Hermione's head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Another small chuckle came from Draco as he pulled the tired girl into his arms.

And the best part was that, even in her sleep, she snuggled up perfectly against him.

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

So this one is a little short and not really edited. I figured you would like something as opposed to nothing right? hehe I'm working on the next chapter already and spring break is a week away so I should have Chapter 9 out in the next couple of weeks. No guarantees though. I've been working on two Dramione one shots and I'm starting a Naruto fanfic too, so those might distract me. Anyways, hope you like this chappie. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's eyes snapped open. This was not where she was expecting to be. She slowly sat upright and assessed the situation.

Her bra was lying on the floor by the nightstand. Her bag was left forgotten by the door. Oh, and she was virtually naked save for a pair of panties.

Hermione groaned and flopped back onto the bed, effectively waking the sleeping male beside her.

"What the hell?" A groggy Draco opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Hermione made the executive decision that it would be best for both of them if she got some clothes on. Before she could reach her bra though, she was pulled back onto the bed by a strong set of hands on her waist. Her naked back was immediately pressed up against his equally naked chest and all she could think of was yum.

"You have a fantastic ass, Hermione. You should display it to me like that more often."

Although it was a compliment in a lame, guyish way, Hermione didn't exactly appreciate the crudeness of his words. She definitely could feel the proof that his comment was true pressing against her, so she decided to have a little fun with him.

"Really? I couldn't tell by your reaction." She reached behind her to grasp his rapidly hardening cock to emphasize her point. She immediately smirked when she felt rather than heard him groan. Hermione turned in his arms to face him slowly running her hand up and down his length. Her eyes challenged him to hold her gaze and she felt like she won a prize when his eyelids finally slid shut.

She increased her pace and slid a little closer to him, fully intent on tasting his tongue again. She caught his mouth with hers and asserted her dominance immediately.

That is, until the knock on the door interrupted.

"Fuck. Not cool." Inwardly, Hermione was thinking that the timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"You've been cursing a lot more this semester than I've ever heard before, Hermione."

"Just go answer your door so we can get back to what we were doing." Yes keep his hopes up.

As if to enforce Hermione's command the person knocked again.

"I have a raging hard on. That's not very nice."

"It's your room. Deal." She ended the dicussion by pulling the covers up and over herself form where they had lain at their feet, probably having been kicked there during their… activities.

Draco sighed and resignedly threw some pants on, trying in vain to smooth over the very prominent bulge in the vicinity of his zipper. Hermione couldn't hold in the giggle, but tried very hard to stifle it after receiving a pointed glare.

"Well, go on," Hermione said, barely able to contain her grin.

Shaking his head, Draco ran a hand through his tousled hair as he made his way to the door. He threw it open as a message to the person that he was not happy with them, but his expression softened a little when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"What, Pans? Come to join the fun?"

The brunette across from him smirked and poked her head in the door. "I doubt Granger would be up for a threesome. I'm surprised she's dabbling in the art of sex at all."

Hermione sent a smirk of her own right back at the female Slytherin. "Actually, threesomes are pretty fun from what I've experienced. I just prefer to have two guys sharing me, as opposed to sharing my guy. Nothing personal, Parkinson." Wow. Hermione couldn't believe she just said that. A couple days ago she was blushing and stuttering to her best friend that she wasn't a virgin, and now she was out telling the Slytherins her sexual exploits. Yeah, wow was a good word.

Pansy's jaw had opened slightly in shock and Draco's thoughts were very clear in the dirty smile that had spread across his face. Pansy recovered quickly, but Hermione could still see the gears turning in Draco's head.

"We always guessed there was something going on with that whole 'Golden Trio' thing. I guess now it's confirmed."

Hermione made a face and moved her sights to address Draco. "You're going to have to work pretty hard after that comment. I think I just dried up like a prune."

Draco tossed her an egotistically wolfish grin. "I'm confident in my abilities."

Hermione purposefully scoffed at him. "I hope so. That was about as bad as imagining Snape in women's lingerie." Both Slytherins pulled a face at the imagery. "Yeah. Welcome to how I feel."

Draco shook his head. "You're lucky I'm a man, Hermione. Boys would have gone soft after that."

Keeping the blankets securely around herself, Hermione reached down and grabbed her sports bra off the ground. "That's too bad for you then. Guess you'll have to take care of that problem yourself." She shimmied into her bra and then stood, not caring that Pansy was still standing in an open doorway.

Draco blanched. "You're leaving?"

"I have some particularly interesting Ancient Runes homework to do," Hermione replied, purposefully teasing him as she dropped her shirt over her head.

Pansy laughed at her friend's predicament and looked back at the girl who was now fully dressed. "You know I never really liked you Granger, but anyone who does this to Draco is alright in my book."

Hermione didn't let her surprise show on her face, instead walked up to the girl and extended her hand.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

It was sealed by a handshake and two knowing smirks in the direction of a certain blonde.

Sucked to be him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sighed and shut her bedroom door. It had definitely been a hectic day. Something as simple as bo practice turned into this. She shook her head and dropped her bag next to her desk before moving to flop on her bed.

Her stomach decided to protest.

It occurred to her then that she had not eaten since the small lunch of eggs she made herself after class. That was definitely a while ago, seeing as how it was already ten at night.

Grumbling, she got up from her bed and moved to the dresser to find something clean to wear. She stripped off her clothes and rummaged around until she found a pair of black lace panties and a simple black bra. She put them on and moved to dig through the rest of her clothes, looking for some comfortable pajamas.

Her movements stilled when her door opened. Her brow arched as she stared at the male who was standing in her doorway.

Blaise stood awkwardly, having stopped midstride when he noticed Hermione's state of undress.

"Ever thought of knocking, Blaise?"

Said boy leaned against the doorframe looking completely relaxed, much unlike his previous position. "Sorry, I forgot. But if this is what happens when I don't knock, I will be forgetting a lot more in the future. Anyways, I was just wondering if you really did shag my best mate like the rumors say. Judging by the stain on those knickers on your floor, I'd say yes."

Hermione tried with all her might to not let her blush win, but inevitably felt it tinge her cheeks a dark pink. She quickly grabbed her wand and vanished the garments on her floor, much to Blaise's amusement.

"That was such a violation of privacy!" Hermione spluttered indignantly. "I should report you to McGonagall."

"But you won't."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And why is that?"

"Well for one, you're only dressed in a bra and knickers." He pushed off the wall and walked towards her, eyeing her body like a predator. "And you can't explain how my comment is offensive unless you reveal your time with Draco."

Hermione frowned at him. "Actually, all I have to say is that you entered my room uninvited."

Blaise flashed a smile down at her, for he was already standing so close that Hermione had to look up to see his face. "True. But I bet that in two minutes, I'll have you begging me to stay."

"I highly doubt that," Hermione scoffed, but she took a step back anyways.

Blaise matched her step and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is that so?" He bent down so his mouth was level with her ear and whispered, "I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then."

"Wait, it doesn't bother you that I was just with your best friend?" Hermione was kind of perplexed by that.

"If you had slept with him, yes, but seeing as how you didn't, no."

Hermione pulled slightly away from him and looked at him curiously. "How would you know that? I very well could have."

"Nah. You're that type of hard working person who never lets their work go to waste. You wouldn't have put in an entire weeks worth of effort teasing me, only to go and shag my best mate."

She was genuinely surprised by this response. He definitely hit the nail on the head, as the muggle saying goes. As tempted as she was to shag Draco then and there, she was also grateful for Pansy's interruption. She had been planning to leave the poor guy with a hard on just for fun but when she kissed him her body had disagreed with her plans. Pansy's knocking had made her brain start functioning again. Blaise was right. She didn't want all of that hard work going down the drain.

He grinned wider at her as she stayed silent.

"I'm right, huh?"

Hermione sighed and didn't respond.

"I knew it. See? Now I don't have any problem doing this." He ended his statement with a sound kiss on her lips.

Hermione was still quite confused at the odd behavior of the male in front of her, but she couldn't deny that the feel of his lips on hers made her want to forget about it… along with everything else in the world. She let him deepen the kiss and slowly wrapped her hands around his neck.

Having just been with his best friend, Hermione couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two. Or lack thereof. Where Draco was passionate and almost predatory, Blaise was fun and playful. He made her feel comfortable in her own skin, whereas with Draco she just forgot about self consciousness all together.

Blaise picked her up and turned slightly, depositing her on the dresser and sliding between her thighs. His hands moved up to slip under her bra and stroke her breasts. Hermione moaned and arched, vaguely wondering why she was so wonton that day. She had just been very well satisfied only a couple of hours ago, so where was this insatiability coming from?

"Yeah, you definitely don't want me to leave anymore," he mumbled, pulling her body flush against his.

Hermione just moaned in response.

He chuckled and moved to kiss her once more when there was a pounding on the portrait door.

She was getting a major sense of déjà vu.

"Hermione? McGonagall needs you! Now!" There was a short pause before the pounding began again, accompanied by a repetition of her name.

Said girl flopped her head on Blaise's shoulder and groaned. "Why now, Ginny?" she whined softly to herself. She huffed and lifted her head to meet the amused eyes of Blaise. She glared at him and growled, "Shut up," before pushing him away and hopping down.

The banging persisted.

"Can you go let her in? Please. She's going to drive me mad, and I still need to get dressed." She proceeded to shoo him out of her room, not waiting for an answer.

She quickly dressed in a pair of black fitted pants and a fitted jersey style Gryfindor shirt that her mother and her had made over the summer together. She pinned her Head Girl badge to her shirt and slipped on her black boots.

Hermione walked out of her room to see Ginny pacing a hole in the rug. Blaise was slouched casually in an armchair, watching the redhead with hints of curiosity and mirth.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw Hermione. "Kingsley is here and he needs to speak with us." She looked pointedly at Blaise. "All of us." She looked back at Hermione and narrowed her eyes. She glanced back at Blaise and then back at her friend suspiciously. "You two look thoroughly snogged."

Hermione looked at Blaise and smirked, actually winning the battle against her blush this time. Blaise gave her a similar look back.

"I knew it."

Hermione laughed and made her way to the portrait hole. "Come on. Let's not keep the Minister waiting."

Ginny smiled smugly to herself but followed silently with Blaise trailing after.

The walk was short and silent. When they reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress' office, Hermione registered the fact that Ginny had come to get them as opposed to the Headmistress herself.

"Hey Gin?" Hermione tried to get the attention of the redhead. "Why did you come and get us and not Professor McGonagall?"

Ginny smiled a little sneakily. "I volunteered to do patrols tonight since its first Friday night back and McGonagall was worried about parties. In exchange I get to skip a detention this semester if I get one. It's like the 'Get Out Of Jail Free' card from that muggle game Monopoly you had us play. Apparently, I only get it because patrols haven't officially started yet. I was with Neville when she ran into us. He's collecting Harry and Ron so Professor McGonagall should already be back."

Hermione nodded coolly but couldn't help feeling her stomach drop at having to interact with Ron. Harry definitely wasn't as bad even if he had royally pissed her off earlier in the day.

"Purple Pygmy Puff," Hermione said, and the gargoyle jumped to the side, allowing them access to McGonagall's door. She knocked twice and waited.

A curt, "Enter," was heard and the three students walked in. They were shuffled into chairs, and Hermione was thankful for the seating arrangement. Ron was furthest to her left, then Harry, then Ginny, and Blaise was to her right. She was about as far away from the annoying prat glaring daggers at her as possible.

Kingsley stood from behind McGonagalls desk and got right down to the point.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has been sighted in a town about 50 kilometers north of here. From the intel we have gathered, largely with the help of Mr. Weasley here, she has a vendetta."

Everyone looked at Harry, except for Ron who glared smugly at Hermione.

Ginny let out a frustrated growl. "That's _not_ possible. My mum killed her to save me."

Kingsley shook his head. "During the final battle, some of our aurors were concerned about her behavior and fighting style. Over the course of the years she was in Azkaban, aurors in training were to study her. Her tactics, strategies, and style. She was after all one of the most feared Death eaters. She had a special curse that she developed herself. Told the aurors all about it. What it was. How it worked. She threatened to use it on all of them for imprisoning her. When the final battle came, however, she never used it. Not once."

"So you're saying someone was Polyjuiced as Bellatrix during the final battle and died in her place," Hermione said slowly.

"Yes. It was a counter measure to ensure that if Voldemort did die, someone would be there to carry out his plans. Unfortunately, the curse Molly used completely destroyed the body and so we could never confirm our suspicions."

"How do you know it is her this time?" Ginny asked.

"She used the curse on an unidentified person. Only one other person knows how to use that spell and I was told he has been here the whole night."

"Draco." It wasn't a question.

"Correct again, Miss Granger. But his alibi checks out. He was, after all, with you this evening. Was he not?"

"Oh, umm, yeah," Hermione blushed. "I was with him from, oh I'd say about five thirty to around nine thirty or ten."

"And we believe the word of the Head Girl."

Hermione could see Ron's face getting redder by the second until he looked like he was about to explode. And explode he did. "What do you mean you were with that Death Eater for five hours! Are you really as stupid as you look? To betray us all like that! How dare you!"

Hermione had finally had enough of his shit. She didn't care that she was sitting in the Headmistress' office or that she was Head Girl or even that the Minister of Magic was standing only feet away. She snapped, and before she knew it she was standing in his face.

"How dare I? That's rich, hearing a spiel about betrayal from my friend," she did air quotes for emphasis, "who treated me like shit for months. If anyone here is a betrayer, Ronald Weasley, it's you. You betrayed my trust and my friendship the moment you said my only purpose in life was to research information for you since I wasn't pretty enough to fuck."

Everyone sat in stunned silence as they watched the scene unfold, and they all caught what Ron muttered next.

"You needed to be taught your place."

In one swift motion, Hermione pulled her fist back and sent one fury filled punch straight to his jaw. She felt the telltale pop of it dislocating, ensuring a long sleep for him, and was even more satisfied when she felt it crack in several places.

McGonagall was the first to recover, albeit she was still very flustered.

"Miss Granger! You just attacked another student! Explain yourself!"

"He needed to be taught his place," Hermione murmured.

And then she was out the door before anyone could protest.

XXXXXXXXX


End file.
